When you wish upon a star
by Lady of Denial
Summary: In a moment of childish fun, Marie makes a wish that changes her life! Kili/O.C.
1. The amazing journey

**When you wish upon a star.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Hobbit or anything associated with the world of Middle Earth. The only thing that is my creation is my character, and the effects that I believe would result from throwing a young fan into the company of Thorin Oakenshield.**

**Chapter 1: The amazing journey**

"That...was...AMAZING!" Marie cried as she exited the movie theatre. She turned to her younger sister, Beth, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Wasn't it?! Did you see how adorable Kili was?"

"Yes, yes. I saw the movie too you know. It wasn't like this was the first time we've seen it either..." Beth muttered, rolling her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm.

"I know, but's it as good the second time as it was the first. Better even!"

The two had just seen "The Desolation of Smaug" for the second time, although Marie could probably watch it another ten times! She loved it! She felt giddy with excitement and began twirling around the theater's parking lot, causing Beth to burst into laughter.

Sometimes her sister was the youngest person she knew. It was a good thing she was used to the stares of the people around them.

"Look!" Marie suddenly exclaimed, pointing toward the darkening sky above them. "The first star of the night! They say that if you make a wish on it, it may come true...Let's do it!"

"Marie." Beth sighed. "We're too old to be doing something like that! You're a quarter of a century old for goodness' sake!" Beth teased her sister. Of course she would do as her sister suggested, but she wanted to be contrary for a moment.

"Please!" Marie pleaded, her green eyes reflecting the lamplights around them.

"Alright." Beth grinned at her sister, before turning to the star and closing her eyes, silently making her wish.

Off to her side Marie did the same, silently making her wish. 'I wish I could join the Dwarven quest in Middle Earth!' Finishing her wish she turned back to Beth, about to suggest that they eat dinner out before returning home for the night. The question died on her lips as she noticed her sister stood frozen next to her, mouth open in shock as her eyes remained glued to the skies above them.

"What are you looking at? What's wrong?" She asked, turning to follow Beth's shocked gaze.

Suddenly light was all around her. Blinding, painful white light surrounded her. "Beth!" She cried out, instantly looking for her sister to ensure that she was all right. She couldn't see anything, the light filling every one her senses. "BETH!"

She could hear her sister calling for her, sounding as panicked as Marie felt. She tried to respond but was unable to as a white hot pain knocked her off of her feet and onto her back, her head slamming painfully into the pavement as the light faded to nothing but darkness.

"Marie!" Beth called out, blinded by the light that had fallen from the sky and engulfed her sister. "Marie!"

The light faded and she spun wildly looking for her older sister. She stood completely alone in the parking lot, her sister nowhere to be found. "MARIE!"

"Oh...my head." Marie moaned, shifting on the hard ground beneath her, trying to find a comfortable position to ease the pain in her head. Fighting against every natural urge she worked to pry her eyes open and look around her. She waited for her eyes to focus on the world around her and her head to stop pounding, or at least decrease in pain, as she laid there for a moment taking in her surroundings.

She didn't remember falling asleep in a forest...yet here she was, lying on her back staring up at the canopy above her. 'Strange,' she thought to herself. 'you'd think I would remember being in such a beautiful forest in the first place...' The leaves on the high reaching trees were beautiful shades of green, ranging from dark olive to a bright lime.

She felt herself relax into the ground as she allowed the beauty of her surroundings to sink in. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep again, all alone and at peace in nature.

Marie's eyes snapped open suddenly as her mind gripped the one important word, alone... Quickly she sat up, ignoring the fact that the world spun around her as she searched around her. Completely alone! Suddenly, the beauty of the woods around her melted away and she saw danger all around her. What had just been serene and peaceful was now too large, too dark and too dangerous with far too many mysterious noises.

'Keep calm Marie.' She thought to herself as she staggered to her feet, head pounding anew. 'You just need to find some help, there has to be a town nearby. The only question is, which way do I go to find it?'

The thought had barely entered her mind as she heard a voice cry out near her. "Wait, WAIT!"

She spun toward the sound, head reeling as dizziness almost brought her to her knees. Desperation pressed upon her as she stumbled toward the voice, the person could be friend or enemy but at the moment he was her only hope. She followed the voice, which had now faded into what sounded like whispers, breaking into a panic induced run as she tried to reach the voices before they faded for good.

The voices went silent and Marie's heart plummeted as she crashed through some bushes, and straight into the side of a horse. Once again she found herself flat on her back, slightly winded by the force of her impact. This time, however, instead of gazing up at the green foliage of the forest, she was staring into the snarling face of a VERY angry looking man.

Kili sat on his pony, fidgeting and smiling as Balin looked over Bilbo's contract. He had known that Bilbo would come along with them! He liked the little hobbit already, although he did seem to have quite a few nervous habits. In the silence that ensued from Balin's concentration Kili could hear crashing footsteps from the forest, coming toward them. He was just about to alert the company when someone came barreling through the bushes and straight into him, the force of which almost threw him from his seat. The figure that had run into him was thrown onto their back. Dwalin was off his pony and towering over the person, sword raised and a growl in his throat before Kili could jump from his mount.

A decidedly female voice cried out in surprise just as he scooted around Dwalin's bulky figure. A shocking pair of bright green eyes, set into a pale face, flew to him.

'She's human!' He thought to himself as he looked at her. Long, dark and waving hair framed her small oval face. Wide green eyes sat above a thin straight nose and full lips. She certainly was slight of build as well! If she had been a Dwarf she would be dangerously close to starvation, though she was very obviously female. She was also terrified, he noticed as her small, fragile frame shook slightly as she stared up at Dwalin.

"You giant bully!" Balin called out, shoving the larger Dwarf aside. "You've frightened the poor dear near to death!" He knelt down near the woman, his face melting into a perfect mask of kindness. "I'm sorry my brother frightened you my dear, are you hurt?"

Slowly she shook her head no, although Kili noticed a slight wince as she did so. He knelt beside her, bowing his head slightly in greeting. "Kili, at your service Miss. May I help you to your feet?" He offered her his hand, just as his mother had always taught him. She looked at him for a moment, deciding if he could be trusted perhaps, before nodding slightly and slipping her hand into his.

'My, but even her hands are tiny!' He thought to himself, helping her to her feet and ensuring she had found her balance before releasing her. Dwarves, by nature, had large hands which aided them in the work they did both as miners and blacksmiths. Kili was proud that, although he didn't have the customary girth and the full beard of his people, he did have the thick, strong fingers and hands of his kinsfolk. Being near this delicate human, though, made him feel bulky and awkward.

"Thank you." She said politely as soon as she was upright and steady. He could see a faint blush in the apples of her cheeks as he looked down at her.

'This is odd...' He thought to himself. Usually the average human woman was still a few inches taller than he was, never mind some of his shorter companions, but this stunning creature was small. About Fili's height, if not shorter.

His brother was at his side then, gripping his arm in a vice-like hold and pulling him away from his new unnamed friend. He turned to ask him what was wrong in the same moment he heard a sword being pulled from it's scabbard. He whirled toward the sound, a hand at his own sword, expecting danger. He was met instead with the sight of his uncle pointing his long sword at their mysterious guest.

Fili felt his younger brother tense and tightened the grip he had on his arm to keep him from doing something foolish.

"Who are you?" Thorin growled at the woman. She looked back at him, her face pale with fright.

"Uncle..." Kili's tone foreshadowed confrontation, and Fili grabbed his other arm also to get a better hold.

"Kili." He said softly, his eyes begging his brother silently to remain calm.

"Answer me! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Thorin's voice echoed as it roared through the peaceful woods around them. Fili took a moment to glance at the woman and froze, eyes glued to her. The fear was draining from her face and defiant anger was quickly replacing it. Before any of them could react she had swatted the tip of the sword from in front of her.

"Do you always question innocent people while waving a sword around in their faces?! It's very rude you know. And you don't need to shout at me, you could just ask me like a normal person!" She finished reprimanding his uncle in a huff, crossing her arms in front of her in obvious anger.

Fili bit back a laugh at both his brother's hanging jaw and his uncle's teeth grinding as he all but threw his sword back into it's sheath.

"Fine." Thorin ground out through his clenched jaw. Taking a deep breath he began again. "May I ask for your name, please?"

"Marie."

"What are you doing in these woods Marie?"

Marie opened her mouth to answer him, and promptly shut it again. She worked her jaw a few more times, sound never coming out. A look of confused anxiety clouded her features as she looked around her, tears springing to her eyes making him feel instantly uncomfortable.

"I don't know." She all but whispered, her gaze drifting back to Thorin. "I can't remember."

**A/N: I don't know how tall Kili and the other Dwarves are exactly so I took a bit of creative license and made him a bit taller than he probably actually is. **

**Any comments and polite criticisms are appreciated! **

**Expect another chapter next week!**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

"I can't remember..." Marie repeated, feeling dazed and confused. She looked at the men around her, pausing on the handsome man that had helped her to her feet. Kili, that was what he had called himself. "I can't remember why I'm here, or where I was before this."

Suddenly, a very tall man dressed all in grey knelt in front of her. "My dear, do you remember anything besides your name? Where you live perhaps?"

Marie thought for a moment, trying to pinpoint and hold a memory through the static that seemed to fill her brain. Every time a picture came into focus it flitted away, like a startled bird, before she could identify it. She shook her head slowly.

"All I remember is a bright light, one so bright it was painful. Someone was calling to me, but then I fell down. I hit my head and the next thing I knew I woke up in the woods, alone. I heard you talking and thought that you might be able to help me so I tried to find you, and here I am. That's all I can remember, I'm sorry."

Another man came into view, holding an old ear horn against his head. This man was smaller than her, with long grey hair and a massive beard, decorated with intricate braids and plaiting. "You said you hit your head lass?" He asked leaning in to hear her answer. "Oin, at your service if it pleases you. I know a bit about healing. Would you allow me to take a look at it?"

He waited for her to nod her head before putting a large but gentle hand behind her head, prodding softly before finding the sore lump. Blinding pain shot through her and stole her breath away as she flung herself away from the intrusive touch.

"I'm sorry Miss Marie! I'll try to be more gentle. It is quite a large bump you've got there. Come, come, sit down here. You look as if you're about to swoon. I really am sorry lass."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault, Oin."

"I have seen this before, once in the mines a boulder ricocheted off of a poor fellow's head. When he finally came to he couldn't remember his own name, let alone where he was or had been. He didn't even recognize his own little ones!"

Marie gripped onto his arm. "Did he ever remember?"

Oin suddenly looked uncomfortable. Marie's stomach began to churn. He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to say out loud that the poor man never remembered, that he had lived the rest of his life in this hazy cloud of confusion. "Tell me, please."

Oin looked at her sadly. "He...he didn't make it to morning lass."

Marie was going to be sick. She was going to lose whatever it was she had last eaten all over these kind men, and then she would die. "I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" She gasped out, the world around her tipping as her lungs tightened painfully. 'I'm going to die!' The thought filled her head and echoed again and again until all she could hear was the sound of her labored breathing.

Someone was calling her name. "Miss Marie." She tried to focus on the smooth voice calling her name. "Marie, breathe. Everything will be alright."

The world around her eased into focus and Marie was looking into a warm pair of chocolate eyes, Kili. He was kneeling in the dirt in front of her, both of her hands dwarfed by his as he held on to her gently.

"That's right, breathe deeply." He soothed, bringing a hand up to her face to brush a tear away. "You'll be right as rain just as soon as that pretty head of yours heals up."

"That's right lass." Oin added. "I didn't mean to frighten you. The man I told you about had an injury far worse than your own. I recon you'll be much better by tonight."

Marie nodded, feeling her breathing regulate again. Kili looked up at her, his hand still cradling the side of her face. She felt a blush rising into her cheeks as someone off to the side cleared their throat. She looked up to see the man who had held her at sword-point looking between her and Kili.

"We need to keep moving. It was lovely meeting you miss, but we need to be on our way."

"You mean, you're leaving me here?!"

Noise exploded around her, Kili jumping to his feet in front of her. "We can't leave her here!" He cried. "She's hurt and doesn't know what's going on!"

"I agree with the lad." Oin came to Kili's side, looking at the stern looking man. "I cannot leave her here in the woods, not in good conscience."

The tattooed man spoke up, his gaze bearing down on her and his voice steely. "She's a risk. We know nothing about her."

"We can't leave her Dwalin."

Everyone looked to the "Swordman" who had not spoken since saying goodbye. No one moved or spoke as they all waited in silence for him to say something. Marie decided that this man must be the leader of their group.

"Thorin..." He turned to the tall elderly man. "We can't leave her. We can take her to the next town, make sure she's set up nicely..."

"Please take me with you!" She interrupted, jumping to her feet. "I'll try my hardest not to burden you! I don't want to be alone again." She could feel tears in her eyes as she stared into the man's dark blue eyes. Thorin looked back at her for a moment. The short amount of time felt infinitely longer as she waited for him to decide.

"Fine." He turned and stalked away from her, toward his mount. "We leave in 5 minutes!"

"Now lad," Oin told Kili as he handed Marie up onto his pony in front of him. "it's very important that Miss Marie remain awake and alert. At least for the rest of the day, we'll check her tonight. She'll be tired because of the injury, but she must NOT sleep."

"I understand." He turned his attention to the lady in front of him. "Hear that Marie? No naps!"

Marie flashed him a wide grin and his heart stuttered in an unusual feeling. None of the Dwarf women at home had ever glanced his way. Sure, they enjoyed his rambunctious charm, and they hung around him because he was in line for the throne. It surely wasn't his looks that drew their attention, or kept it long enough for the ladies to get to know him. While he knew that he was considered attractive by Human standards, his slight build and short facial stubble did not make him attractive to his common kind. It felt nice to have a lady pay him attention for no reason other than to enjoy his company.

"You'll have to keep me entertained then, won't you?"

He threw back his head and allowed laughter to flow from him, before he turned back to her. "And just how would I accomplish that?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, I know you and Oin and I sort of know Thorin...but I don't know anyone else. Maybe you could tell me about everyone, introduce me to them?"

"Of course!" He directed her gaze to his brother, who was riding next to them. "This is my brother, Fili."

Fili nodded to Marie, giving her a warm smile which she returned in kind. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Marie."

"Thank you, Fili. Please, just call me Marie."

"Okay Marie. I'm sorry that you have to share a pony with my reckless baby brother. If he becomes too much for you, or bores you let me know and you'll be welcome to ride with me. I'm far more interesting!"

Marie giggled at his brother, making Kili smile. He had known they would get along, everyone made quick friends with his brother.

"You're no less reckless than I am brother. I seem to remember a certain night mother came home to find it nearly burnt to the ground because someone wanted cookies. Besides, you may be more interesting I'll give you that, but I'm more handsome by far!"

Marie burst into hearty laughter that echoed in the forest around them, causing both brothers to chuckle along. His mirth quickly turned to concern as she abruptly grabbed onto her head, a soft moan of pain escaping her. "Are you alright?!"

She waved off his concern, forcing a smile at him. "Nothing that time won't fix. Hopefully..."

Kili cast a worried look to Fili, which he returned in kind. He looked back at Marie. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes please."

Kili continued with his introductions, moving on to Balin, with his grandfatherly concern. Bifur who needed him to translate his story to Marie. Both Bifur and Kili were pleased with her sweet concern for the Orcish axe blade stuck in his head. She relaxed after Oin assured her that although it looked rather painful, it didn't endanger him at all.

Then came Bifur's cousins, Bofur and Bombur, telling her jokes and asking what types of foods she liked. After that the brothers Dori, Nori and Ori, who were all polite and friendly. Ori seemed to warm up to Marie quite quickly, surprising Kili. The young Dwarf was usually quiet and shy, keeping to himself and his books even at home. Kili and Fili had at many times shared their suspicions that his timid nature was because of his overprotective older brothers. While Fili had always watched out for him Kili was glad he wasn't as pushy and mothering as Dori.

Next Gloin told Marie, in painful detail, about his son Gimli and his wife. She listened to him with rapt interest as he told her of young Gimli's mischievous adventures in the tunnels and surrounding forests of their mountain.

Kili had held off introducing her to Dwalin, given the fact that he had frightened her so badly, but the moment that they pulled up alongside him he apologized. It had shocked him to see the tough old Dwarf admit a wrong so readily. It was amazing to watch Marie interact with everyone, she made instant friends with everyone. Even his sullen uncle seemed to warm to her sweet nature.

"Up ahead of us is our company wizard Gandalf the Grey."

"A wizard?! Wow!"

"Stop!" A voice sounded out. "Stop! We have to turn around!"

"And that would be our Hobbit friend, Mr. Bilbo Baggins." Kili sighed.

"I hope everything is alright..." Marie looked concerned and he was once again amazed at her, to have such worry for a complete stranger. He had missed what the problem was as they began again, he assumed that it had something to do with the lecture that Gandalf was giving him about handkerchiefs and the comforts of home being behind them.

The rest of the day passed quickly as Kili told her stories of adventures he and had had in the Blue Mountains with his brother. The time they had been playing and had almost fallen to their deaths off into a mineshaft, the time they had put frogs from a nearby river into Thorin's pockets, and the night when half a dozen cave spiders had "found" their way into their mother's bed. Fili chimed in when another tale came to mind, or to correct details of Kili's stories. All the while he diligently watched Marie to make sure she didn't sleep, rousing her when a moment of silence stretched too long or she looked drowsy.

"I think I need to walk." She suggested just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Don't bother," Thorin said from ahead of them. "it's time to make camp for the night." They journeyed for another short while before finding an outcropping that was pleasing to their leader.

Kili reached up to help Marie down from the pony, his hands completely engulfing her small waist. The moment her feet were on the ground her legs seemed unable to hold the weight of the rest of her body and she sat quickly on the ground.

"Oin!" He called out, panicked, as he crouched down in front of her. "Are you ok? Is it your head, are you dizzy?"

She shook her head, a look of embarrassment coming to her face. "I'm all right Kili. I think my legs are just asleep from being on the pony all day."

"I still think that Oin should take a look at your head, he hasn't checked on it in a while."

"I'm okay, I promise." Marie told him as she got to her feet on unsteady legs, he gripped her arm by her elbow, offering her support. He wished she wouldn't brush her injury off so easily and try to hide her pain, he didn't mind helping her. It felt good, actually. Being the youngest in his family everyone always watched out for him, protected him. It felt good to help Marie, to feel important and needed by someone. If only she wouldn't fight it...

"The lad is right Marie, let me take a look at that bump." Oin came up to them. "Go ahead and take a seat on this rock here. Kili, why don't you go and grab her a quick bite to eat."

Nodding, he went to go find Bombur, hurrying back with a small sandwich just as Oin was standing up from his examination. His heart drummed heavily in his chest as he looked to Marie, her head bent over her knees, cradled by both of her hands. Had her injury worsened?! Had he failed already in keeping her from harm? He knew he shouldn't have left her!

"Oin?"

"She's fine lad, the swelling has gone down and she's alert as well. She seems to be out of danger. She's just a bit tired is all."

All of his breath left him quickly and he felt dizzy with relief. He held the sandwich out to Marie, smiling down at her as she took it and ate gingerly.

"As soon as you're done with that you can lie down and sleep for a bit. We'll watch over you to make sure, but I'd say it's safe for you to relax."

"Thank you Oin. I really can't thank you enough for helping me."

"It's no trouble lass. Now rest." As Oin walked off to help set up camp Kili had a chance to look at Marie, noticing that she did indeed look exhausted. He took off his cloak and grabbed his blanket from off his pony to make a very cozy looking nest for her inside the mouth of a shallow cave. "Come on Marie," he called to her. "you heard the Doc's orders. Come and rest up."

She was asleep the moment she burrowed into the blankets.

"Oin says she'll be alright brother." Fili patted him on the shoulder soothingly.

"Yes, let's hope that she can get a good night's rest." He countered as he settles down next to her to take watch.


	3. The tale of Thorin Oakenshield

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Marie. The Hobbit is not mine.**

**Chapter 3: The tale of Thorin Oakenshield**

Kili sat between the still sleeping Marie and his brother in front of the small fire they had built, cleaning out his pipe to pass the time. Keeping watch was only ever exciting if something happened, otherwise you were just sitting in the dark while everyone slept.

He glanced over to Marie and was pleased to see that she still slept. Although she seemed to have a happy disposition at all times, she was completely relaxed and at peace when resting. He hoped that she was having pleasant dreams, remembering something nice, perhaps. He allowed his gaze to drift over the rest of the company as they slept on, some more restful than others. Gandalf was sitting against a rock off to the side of all of the sleeping bodies, smoking his pipe and gazing out over the small valley below them. Bilbo got up from his place on the ground, glaring at Bombur's noisy snoring, before getting to his feet and storming off to visit his pony, Myrtle.

Marie roused out of her sleep next to him, claiming his attention once more. He was about to ask her how her head felt when a ghastly scream ripped through the valley, followed quickly by another. Marie moved closer to him, grabbing on to his hand.

"What was that?" She whispered, eyes wide as she searched around for the source of the sound.

"Orcs." He supplied as he stared into the direction the sounds had come from, but even with his sharp eyes he saw nothing.

"Orcs, what are those?"

"Throat cutters." Fili spoke up as Bilbo hurried toward them so that he could hear. "There'll be dozens of them out there, the lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili said, feeling Marie move closer to his side. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

The horrified look on Bilbo's face was too much as he turned to his brother and the two chuckled softly, stopping when Thorin materialized next to them.

"You think that a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Instant shame slammed through him. Of course he didn't feel that way, Orcs were the monsters in the tales you told children. They were pure evil and their victims always had his sympathy. "We didn't mean anything by it." He said softly.

"No, you didn't." His uncle spat out, his voice deepened by disappointment as he walked away from them. "You know nothing of the world."

Kili looked down into the fire, hurt. It was true, he had been sheltered his whole life within the stone walls of the Blue Mountains by his brother, uncle and mother. Sometimes he wished he would think before he spoke.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin said, coming to rest against the stone. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

"What happened?" Marie's hushed voice came from beside him, his hand still clutched in hers. He noticed her hands had gone cold and laid his free hand over hers, offering her his warmth. He was pleased that she didn't pull away from him, accepting the heat instead.

"There was a dragon that once took our home from us, casting us out." Balin began, soft voice travelling in the night. "After he did, King Thror, Thorin's grandfather, tried to reclaim another ancient Dwarf Kingdom, Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

"No!" Marie gasped out next to him, her eyes traveling to Thorin quickly and back to Balin, distress plain to read on her kind face.

Balin nodded sadly. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an Oaken branch as a shield. He took the foul creature's arm off and Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Kili felt Marie pull away from him and turned to see her get to her feet and make her way toward Thorin slowly. He moved to stop her, but Fili pulled him back to the ground, shaking his head. The three of them watched as she made her way to his uncle as Balin finished his tale.

Thorin stood looking out into the night sky, but he didn't see the beautiful scenery or the bright stars. He was trapped instead in the images of a war-torn battlefield. His grandfather's head being thrown at him from afar, fighting for his life and taking the hand of Azog the Defiler. conquering Moria and searching for survivors after the battle was over. He relived it all as Balin told their sad tale.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow." He heard Balin said behind him. "There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned, about to tell everyone to return to sleep, and came face to face with Marie. Tears streamed down her face as she threw her arms around his shoulders and hung off him in a hug. He froze, not quite knowing what to do as her peered over her shoulder at the shocked faces of the others. He couldn't cast her away, she was far too frail and would most likely break something vital as soon as she connected with the ground. Thinking back to the few times his sister, Dis, had shown such displays he opted to gently albeit awkwardly pat one of her shoulders before pulling away.

He expected to see pity written on her face, but was surprised instead to see genuine sadness and sympathy. He laid one hand gently against the side of her face and stepped away a small, sad smile on his face. He turned and began walking away, he needed to be alone for a while.

"And the pale Orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

Hatred filled Thorin as he spit out, "He slunk back to the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago. Now enough of old tales, we head out at daybreak and I want everyone well rested."

The rest of the night passed quickly for Marie, dreams of war and destruction woke her a few times. Each time she was ripped from her sleep Kili would be roused from his to soothe her back into her fitful slumber. After the fourth or fifth time she gave up on the notion of sleep.

"Another nightmare?" Kili's voice came from next to her.

"Yes. I'm sorry I keep waking you up, you should go back to sleep. I'll be alright now."

Kili shrugged at her before standing and stretching. "It's no trouble. We actually need to wake everyone and gather the supplies, it's nearly dawn."

Just as the sun rose the sky opened and rain began to pour down onto them, making everyone miserable. After all but wrestling Kili into his cloak, refusing it's use multiple times, Marie settled in front of him on his pony wrapped tightly in every spare blanket the company possessed.

"Are you sure you're warm enough?" Kili asked loudly over the roar of the downpour.

"If I get any warmer I'll be cooked alive!" She shouted back, chuckling at his returning laughter. She could vaguely hear Dori asking Gandalf to make the rain stop and Gandalf's slightly grumpy response, but the layers of cloth were making it difficult to hear as well as breathe. She was starting to feel quite smothered by the time she finally threw the blankets covering her head back, her hair instantly being soaked by the blessedly cool rain.

"What are you doing? You'll catch your death!"

"I'll be fine!" She said, as she swatted Kili's hands as he continued to attempt to re-wrap her in wool. "Bilbo seems to be fine, he's not covered at all. I feel as if I'm about to die of suffocation!"

Finally he relented. "Fine, but if I feel so much as a shiver from you they all go back on."

Marie nodded in agreement before relaxing in the saddle, face turned up toward the rain. "I love the rain." She told Kili quietly. "The smell carries a familiarity. I can't place the memories that the feeling connects to, but it makes me feel happy. " She opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her, a look on his face that she couldn't quite place.

"I'm glad it makes you happy. At home we don't have to be out in the rain often. Living inside a mountain has it's advantages, it keeps us very dry. The only time I ever really spent out in the rain was if I got caught in it on my way to or from one of the towns nearby. It's nice to be out in it sometimes, but I much rather listen to it from inside the mountain. It beats down like drums and tinkles through the cracks like tiny bells."

"It's sounds beautiful! I would love to experience that."

"Maybe you will someday." He replied quietly, something in the tone he used caused a blush to rise into her cheeks before she looked away.

They rode on in comfortable silence for a few hours, Marie dozing of a few times, as the rain let up and they found themselves in a small wooded area staring at the burnt shell of what had once been a farm house.

"We'll stop here for now, we need to use the rest of the sunlight to dry things out." Thorin called ahead of them, dismounting. "Fili, Kili look after the ponies. Stay with them."

Kili nodded to his uncle as he helped Marie down before he collected ponies from everyone. He was following Fili when he turned and cast a doubtful look back at her.

"It's fine, I'll stick close to everyone. Don't worry." She gave him a smile which he returned before walking off, ponies trailing behind. She turned away as well, smiling at the feeling she had from his concerns for her, and followed Gandalf into the remains of the old house. Her giddiness quickly faded as she noticed ghostly signs of life around her. A charred rocking chair here, an overturned table there, a doll buried under some rubble. The tell-tale signs of a happy family life were made all the more disconcerting by the distressed look set into the shadows of Gandalf's weathered face.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. Let's hope we don't find out." They both turned as Thorin made his way toward them, picking his way through the rubble. Gandalf addressed him with a serious tone to match his features. "I think it would be wiser to move on."

Thorin looked at Gandalf, silently, until he turned to Marie. "Marie, please help Ori lay the cloaks and blankets out to dry, and then see if Bombur needs any help with dinner."

She sent Gandalf an apologetic look before moving to complete her assignment. She was drying one of the many blankets and laughing at a story Ori was telling her about the time Nori got caught stealing a very expensive ring from Thorin, when Gandalf stormed past them. The old wizard muttered something about needing time to himself as he huffed past.

She was sure that if she had to argue with the stubborn Dwarf King about camp placement she would need time alone too.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done! Thanks to all the reviewers! Next chapter will be up next Sunday, sorry for it getting out so late today.**


	4. The Trolls

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Marie...maybe next week!**

**Chapter 4: The Trolls**

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo commented, walking past Marie as she stirred the stew that Bombur had made them for dinner.

"Who?" Bofur questioned from her other side, taking the spoon from her and ladling some of it into a couple bowls.

"Gandalf..."

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur dismissed Bilbo's concern as he pushed the two bowls into his hands. "Here, do us a favor and take these to the lads."

"I'll go with you." Marie told him as she took one of the bowls from the Hobbit, ignoring the pointed look Bofur shot her way as she followed Bilbo into the darkness. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but as much as she liked everyone she missed Kili's playful manner.

They came through the trees, to the area they knew the ponies were being kept, and she almost ran straight into Fili. The brothers stood, motionless, staring out over the ponies. Neither turned to acknowledge their arrival. She moved to stand between them as she looked out over the ponies cautiously, not sure what she expected to see.

"What's wrong?" She asked after a few seconds of quiet.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili told her. She nodded, waiting for him to tell her something that she didn't know already.

Fili spoke from her other side. "Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"Which is?"

"We had 16..."

"Now there's 14."

Marie looked over the ponies, doing a quick tally in her head. Sure enough, 2 of the docile animals were missing. "Maybe they wandered off somewhere?" She suggested. "It looks like Daisy and Bungo are missing." She had grown fond of the sweet creatures in the short time she had spent with the group.

Kili looked at her sadly, confirming her fears as he shook his head. "They didn't leave of their own desire. We think they were taken." Fili nodded, leading them over to an overturned tree, roots exposed with clumps of soft soil still clinging to them.

"Well, that's not good" Bilbo nervously tittered. "That's not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin about this?"

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar we thought you might like to look into it."

Fili guided Bilbo over to inspect the fallen tree, Kili trailing after them. Marie stood rooted were she was, the world that she knew crashing down around her as she digested what Fili had said. These kind men who had saved, comforted and protected her...what were they doing? Traveling through the countryside with weapons and a wizard, and apparently a burglar. She hadn't thought to question it until now.

"Marie?" Kili took a slow step toward her, no doubt noticing her change in mood and the frightened look she was sure was written on her face. He approached her, reaching out with one hand as if she would either faint or dash off, the latter option holding some appeal.

"Burglar?" She gasped out.

Realization dawned on his face before he opened and closed his mouth a few times, apparently at a loss for words. Bilbo supplied an explanation in a slightly heated tone. "I'm not a burglar! I've told these people about a hundred times, but they don't seem to believe me. I'm beginning to think they use the term purely to get on my nerves."

Not a burglar? Could she believe him? Did she really have a choice? They hadn't hurt her, even though they were more than capable of it. They were all stronger than her, had they wanted to take advantage of her in any way they certainly could have. She had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to for help. Instead they had been nothing but kind to her.

She took a moment to look at the three men ahead of her. Bilbo's obvious frustration, the beseeching look in Kili's eyes, begging for her to trust him, and Fili's total ignorance to the situation as he continued to examine the destroyed tree. The cat-like eye of a dragon buried under a mountain of gold flashed before her eyes, causing a sharp pain to burst through her head that left as quickly as it had come. She didn't understand what it meant, or even how she knew so certainly what it had been, but the fear and suspicion she had felt melted away. The uncomfortable feeling had been replaced with the warm heat of trust, she knew that she was in safe company.

"It looks like something knocked this tree over." She commented as she moved up to stand with them around the tree. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kili relaxed as he came up to stand beside her. "Something big..."

"That was our thinking"

"Something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo squeaked out. Marie was beginning to get the impression that Hobbits were nervous creatures by nature.

"Hey, there's a light over there." Fili called out from where he crouched by the tree. The flickering light of a camp fire could be seen through the trees as deep voices drifted toward them.

"Keep down."

"What is it?" She whispered.

Kili's face twisted into a disgusted sneer as he spit his answer out. "Trolls." The brothers had leapt over the tree trunk and were running toward the fire light before she knew what had happened. Marie and Bilbo shared a surprised glance before she set the untouched bowl of stew on the log and ran off after them. A hand reached out of a bush and pulled her down just as a giant lumbering creature walked toward the campsite, two more of their ponies tucked under it's arms. Marie looked at the giant creature before turning her gaze back to the brothers.

"How, exactly, did THAT get past the two of you in the first place?!" She whispered, gesturing wildly at the creature.

The brothers had the decency to look abashed as Fili answered. "We only looked away for a moment, really! Trolls may be large, but they can be quite sneaky as well."

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo exclaimed, distressed that his pony was being hauled around. "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something!"

Kili looked to Bilbo as if he had just said the most ingenious thing he had ever heard. "Yes you should." He nodded enthusiastically when Bilbo shook his head furiously. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!"

The urge to go in Bilbo's stead was so strong and unexpected it shocked Marie even as she spoke out. "No, I'll go." She got to her feet and took a step toward the fire light, unsure of what she'd do when she got to the Troll's camp.

"No!" Kili almost shouted out as he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back into the cover of the foliage. "Bilbo is smaller, he'll be harder to detect."

"He may be smaller in height, but I'm pretty sure I'm lighter on my feet. Besides, you just said it would be perfectly safe."

He threw a pleading look to his brother, no doubt wanting him to back his decision, but Fili said nothing. He only stared at her, eyebrow quirked, probably as curious as she was about her decision. He finally nodded his consent to her.

Kili threw a frustrated punch into the side of a nearby tree, before heaving a deep sigh of resignation. "Fine. Just be careful and stay hidden. Fili, Bilbo, you go get the others and bring them back here as quickly as you can. I'll keep watch here."

Marie stopped Fili as he moved to leave, an idea springing to her head. "Do you have a knife or something I can borrow? That way I can just cut them lose and let them run back on their own. Quick and silent."

"Be careful." He told her seriously as he pulled a dagger from one of the folds of his tunic, handing it to her. He turned to Kili, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We'll be as quick as we can." And they were gone, disappearing through the trees.

Marie drew in a deep breath, turning to Kili. He looked back at her, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. She smiled slightly at him, pleased that he was concerned for her, even just a little bit. "I'll be as safe as I can."

He nodded, still obviously nervous for her. "I'll be watching."

She reached out to give his hand a small squeeze before turning toward the light. She paid close attention to where she placed each footstep, careful not to make any noise. She came to the edge of the clearing just as the Troll was finishing setting the ponies into a crudely made corral. Two other Trolls sat around the fire, one complaining about have to eat "old nags", and sneezing into the pot that the third Troll was stirring. Slowly Marie snuck up to the ponies, trying to stay to the shadows as much as possible, stopping every time one of the giants shifted on it's stump-seat. Finally, she made it close enough to begin sawing at the ropes, trying to quiet the ponies as they snorted and whinnied excitedly.

"Hey!" The sound of the thundering voice made her jump as she whirled around, just in time to see one of the Trolls hit another in the face with his soup spoon. "That's my grog!"

Marie sighed, shaking her head as the Trolls fought amongst themselves behind her, before turning back to her work. The rope snapped under the blade with a sharp sound and pandemonium broke out around her. The ponies, now free from the corral, galloped past her, knocking into her and catching the Trolls' attentions.

"What's that?!" The Troll who seemed to have a cold shrieked, pointing at her.

"Well, if it isn't another little farmer person." The one in the apron said, as he reached out to grab her. Before she could decide what she wanted to do, her body took over and she swung wildly at the Troll, catching his finger. He bellowed in rage as he pulled his hand back quickly. She didn't she the other hand fly toward her until it was too late to do anything to prevent it form sending her flying through the air. The last thing she saw was the looming, face of a Troll before the darkness came upon her.

Kili's heart leapt into his throat as he watched the ugly Troll hit Marie, knocking her off of her feet. He held his breath as he watched her, praying that she get up, but she remained motionless where she had fallen.

"What is it?" One of the Trolls asked. "It doesn't look like a farmer. Too small!"

"Can we eat it?" Another asked, as the leader bent and picked Marie's limp form off the ground, examining her closely.

"There's not much meat on it, especially after it's been skinned and boned. We could toss it in the stew, that would probably work."

Fury blinded him as he rushed toward them, sword drawn. He could hear crashing through the trees behind him and didn't need to turn and look to know that his kin was not far behind him. He charged into the Troll camp, slashing at a leg as he ran past. He ignored the high pitched squeal that it released as he spun to the one still holding Marie.

"Drop her!" He shouted up at it, pointing his sword at the giant. The dumb creature looked from his fallen companion to Kili, mouth hanging open.

"You what?"

"I said, drop her."

The Troll looked at him for a moment longer, before his hideous face transformed into a snarl and he sent Marie flying through the air towards him. Kili dropped his sword just in time to catch her without accidentally running her through. He staggered slightly under her small frame, righting himself just as his uncle came crashing through the trees behind him. Sword raised and a war cry bellowing through the camp, the rest of the company came crashing after him in a similar manner.

Kili stepped back slightly, allowing the others to begin the fight while he took a moment to lay Marie down on the ground away from the fighting. He looked over her quickly, running his hands quickly behind her head and down her arms and legs, trying to feel for any obvious injuries. Satisfied that she seemed to be whole and relatively unharmed he turned to the fray, sword in hand.

The ensuing battle seemed to last for hours as he ran around, slashing and stabbing any Troll parts that he were within reach of his sword, although he knew that the fight hadn't lasted for much more than a few minutes. He noticed Ori being grabbed around his head by a massive hand and moved to free him, Fili got to him first and slashed the hand, sending poor Ori sailing through the air. He landed roughly next to where Thorin was slashing Troll legs, the poor Dwarf only had his slingshot to fight with and was not fairing well. Kili ran over to him, pulling on his arm to help him stand once again.

"Come on," He shouted over the noise of the fight. "get up!"

Thorin bumped into his side causing Kili to look up, spinning around to face the enemy. He followed his uncle's gaze toward the Trolls, and Bilbo. Two of the Trolls held Bilbo between them, each with an arm and a leg held tightly. "Bilbo!" He cried, taking a step toward them, sword raised once more to continue the fight and save the poor Hobbit. Thorin's strong arm slammed against his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." The Troll leader snarled down at them, The two holding onto Bilbo pulled slightly, causing the Halfling to whimper slightly. Thorin stood for a moment, obviously weighing his options and chances, before turning his sword and plunging it into the ground in surrender. Kili and the rest of the men threw their weapons down as well, accompanied by various huffs and grunts of displeasure. It seemed that Gandalf was their last hope. Wherever he was.

"Get the sacks, boys."

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm working away, on this story. I have to horrible habit of getting distracted when I write a fanfic, so this story has pretty much taken up every spare second of my life! **

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, it has been very encouraging! If anyone notices any mistakes or anything feel free to mention it in a review, but PLEASE be specific! I enjoy constructive criticism very much, but to fix something I must first know ****exactly**** what's wrong. **

**Thanks again everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one will be uploaded on Sunday!**


	5. Troll-Hoard

**Disclaimer: Sadly, still not mine. :(**

**Chapter 5: Troll-Hoard**

Kili glared at the Troll as it tightened the sack's cord around his throat. The group had been split into two groups, half of the Dwarves, Bilbo and the still unconscious Marie were tied into sacks, piled on a heap off to the side of the campsite. The others were tied up onto a spit, that one of the Trolls was spinning slowly over the raging fire, complaining loudly at the prospect of being roasted alive and then eaten.

He heard Marie moan softly off somewhere to his left, the noise came from near where he could see the golden crown of his brother's hair. She gasped lightly in what he hoped was surprise and not in pain as he suspected, he heard Fili consoling her quietly, telling her not to struggle against her bonds.

"Marie?" He called out softly, trying not to draw the Trolls' attentions to them.

"Kili!" She called out, her voice strained by panic. "Is that you? Where are you, what's going on?"

"Try not to move around too much, you've been out for a while."

He sighed as she immediately ignored him and struggled to sit up, still tied into her sack. She looked almost hilarious, all dirty and disheveled, dirt and mud smeared across her face and matting her hair into clumps. She took a moment to look around her, taking in their current situation. He noticed that her eyes seemed clear and alert and he was happy to see that she seemed unhurt from what he could see. She glanced his way, relief flitting across her face before she turned to the others being roasted over the fire.

Things were looking very bad for them indeed. Judging by the conversation the Trolls were having about the need to hurry before the sun rose Gandalf had limited time to help them.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted suddenly from where he was squirming on the ground. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them." Dori called out to them as he spun into view on the spit. "They're halfwits!"

"Halfwits?" Bofur asked. "What does that make us?!"

'Complete idiots.' Kili thought to himself, angry all over again for having given up so easily, and frustrated at not being able to do anything now. Bilbo struggled up onto his feet and bunny hopped over to stand in front of the Trolls, successfully gaining their attention.

"I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" One of them asked as he stopped turning the Dwarf-kebab, face twisting into a sneer that did nothing for his looks.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

Kili could hardly believe his own ears, Bilbo had turned on them! Cries of outrage rose up among the company. The Trolls had to almost shout to be heard over them.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarves?" The one manning the spit sneered down at him.

"Shut up." The one in the apron snapped at his companion before turning back to Bilbo. "Let this little ferret talk."

Bilbo gave the Troll a thankful nod of his head before he continued. "The secret to cooking Dwarf is... to... skin them first!"

"What?!" Kili shouted out, as he joined the others in their renewed efforts to thrash their ways out of their bindings. Shouts of curses, both in Common Speak and Khuzdul, and threats rose into the air around them.

"What a load of rubbish!" The Troll shouted over the din, as he resumed the turning of the spit. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on."

One of the Trolls jolted foreword, suddenly, grabbing Marie by the bottom of her sack and pulling her from the pile. "We may have to skin the Dwarves, but I'm sure we can eat this little human with the skin on!"

"No!" Kili screamed, thrashing about wildly as the sickly monster held her over his giant open mouth. He didn't want to see her being eaten alive, but he couldn't force himself to look away. Marie's eyes were screwed closed as tightly as she could, as she swayed slightly over the yawning cavern.

"Not that one!" Bilbo cried out. The Troll pulled her away from his mouth slightly, eyebrow raised in question to Bilbo. "She's infected! She's got worms... in her tubes!"

'What?!' Kili felt angry on Marie's behalf. Infected?! How dare that little Halfling! First he turned traitor and betrayed them all, and now he's accusing Marie of being infected with parasitic worms! The Troll gasped out in shock and sent his treat sailing through the air. She released a small grunt at the same time as Kili did as she landed on his lap.

"In fact, they all have them!" Bilbo continued. "They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

This was ridiculous! Now the Hobbit was insulting the entire company, the royal line of Durin! "We don't have parasites!" He shouted at the small man, pleased when he saw him jump a little at his raised voice. "YOU have parasites!"

"Kili..." Marie's soft voice called to him at the same time his uncle decided to kick him in the back of the head, catching his attention before he could shout more. He chose to give Marie his attention over his uncle, at least she was gentle. "Think for a moment. It's not what it seems."

As soon as she said it all of the pieces fit together perfectly. Bilbo hadn't turned on them at all! He had done what no one else had been able to, he was buying them time. In a strange, non-violent, way he had found a way to fight back!

He turned his attention up to the Trolls, who were looking down at them in confusion. "We've got parasites, all of us! We're riddled with them!" His cries were joined by the rest as they loudly called out the size and multitude of their worms.

"What would you have us do," asked one of their captors, taking a threatening step towards Bilbo. Their small burglar flinched away from the intimidating form. "let them all go?"

"This little ferret is taking us for fools." The one who must be the cook, told his companions as he returned to the spit.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice bellowed out around them, just before he came into view on top of a boulder near the fire. The Trolls turned to see him, asking who he was and if they could eat him too. Gandalf ignored them as he brought his staff down onto the rock, splitting it under his with a resonating crack. Light blinded Kili as it flooded the campsite, it took a few moments before he attempted to open them again. When he managed to blink his eyes open he was met by the sight of giant stone figures where the Trolls had once been.

Cheers rose out among them as they realized that they had been saved from being dinner. Gandalf made his way down to them, cutting Bilbo free from his sack before handing him a dagger and turning to the ones still dangling over the flames. Kili let his head fall back onto whoever was tied up behind him, relief flooding through his veins. Exhaustion caught up with him immediately, making his limbs feel heavy.

Fili's face came into his line of vision as he hovered over him. It seemed that he was the first Bilbo decided to free from his bindings. "Are you alright?" He asked, his face clouded in brotherly concern as he searched what he could of Kili's body for any signs of injury.

"Yes, I'm fine. Help Marie first, brother, but be careful. That Troll hit her pretty hard, not to mention being thrown from such a height."

"I'm fine." She said as Fili cut the ropes and helped ease her out of her bag. She disappeared quickly as his brother began working on letting his out.

The moment Marie was free she flung herself at Bilbo, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you!" She told him enthusiastically. "You incredibly brave man! You saved us all!"

Bilbo awkwardly patted her on one of her shoulders. "No need to thank me Miss Marie. It was no trouble really. We should help the others..."

Marie nodded as she slowly pulled away from him, still reeling from the experience of nearly being eaten. Bilbo's face was quite red as she let go of him, clearly embarrassed at having been held onto so tightly. The sight brought a giggle up from her chest that she couldn't stop from escaping, causing Bilbo to blush even harder.

"What's so funny?" Kili asked, walking up to them.

"Nothing." Both of them answered at the same time. Bilbo excused himself politely before almost running from them.

"It seems that I embarrassed him when I thanked him for what he did for us." She told Kili as she watched the nervous man go off to help the others.

Kili looked at her in confusion for a moment, shrugging when he caught on that he wouldn't get any more details from her. He turned to look at her fully and she felt slightly uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly.

She took a moment to take silent inventory of her body. She noticed a few sore spots as she rolled her shoulders and moved various body parts, but there seemed to be nothing seriously wrong. Everything moved as it should and there were no sharp, shooting pains, or blood spraying from anywhere. "I'm fine." She told him when she finished. "Are you okay?"

Kili looked down for a moment, moving things as Marie had done, giving her the distinct feeling that he was mocking her. She was about to say something and feign offense when a bright line of red on his right hand caught her attention.

"You're hurt!" She cried, reaching out and grabbing his hand into hers. He automatically attempted to pull it away from her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, it's nothing more than a scratch."

"Let me look at it at least, please?" She asked gently, tugging on his hand once more.

He stopped pulling away, allowing her to pull his hand toward her, while giving her a charming smirk that made her heart jump slightly in her chest. "Are you worried for me, My Lady?"

"Of course! I would hope someone would be concerned if I was injured. Which I'm not." She added when he rose one of his eyebrows.

He sat on a nearby rock, looking up at her while he held his injured hand out for inspection, the smirk still plastered onto his handsome face. She huffed at him playfully as she took his large hand in both of hers. She took her time pushing on each of his fingers to ensure that he hadn't lost any movement, pleased when each finger could be moved both with her help and on their own. She moved her attention to the actual cut, happy to notice that neither bone nor tendon could be seen shining through. "It doesn't look like a deep cut." She informed him happily. "I'm going to go ask Oin for something to use as a bandage. Stay here!"

Kili threw her a mock salute to match the hearty laugh at her order as she left him to go find the elderly Dwarf. She made it about halfway to her destination when a gruff voice called out to her, bringing her up short. She turned toward the noise to find Dwalin and Fili waving her over to them by the mouth of a dark looking cave.

"We've found some things for you lass." Dwalin told her as he thrust a small sheathed sword at her. "Gandalf told me it's Elvish, and I can tell that it's strongly forged. It's light and looks to be a good size for you. You need to be able to defend yourself, this world is a dangerous place."

"Thank you, but I don't know how to use it. The Troll was the first person I can remember holding a weapon against, and it didn't work too well."

"Don't worry about that, I'll give you some lessons."

Fili then pushed his way past Dwalin, handing her a small sleeve of slender throwing knives as he grinned proudly at his find. "I found these for you too. They're a little dainty for my taste, but I thought they'd fit a lady well. I'll show you how to throw them." He told her, excitement making his voice sound younger than it usually did. "That way you'll have some long range weapons, as well as a close range one!"

"Thank you both." She told them. "It's very kind of you to look out for me the way you have been." Fili grinned at her widely and she was surprised when she spotted a blush rising up under Dwalin's giant beard. "Have you seen Oin?" She asked, suddenly eager to change the subject and ease the poor warrior's embarrassment.

The grin slipped off of Fili's face as his eyes skimmed over her body, quickly looking for some sign of injury. "Are you hurt?" He asked her gently.

"No, Kili-"

"Kili?!" Fili burst out loudly, interrupting her while he swung his head around, looking for his brother. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt? He didn't seem injured earlier, and he told me he was fine. I didn't even bother to check to make sure... Where is he?"

"Fili!" Marie tried to get his attention as he mumbled in panic. "Calm down, please! He's fine, he just cut his hand and I needed something to bandage it. I looked at it and it's not deep, it doesn't look serious. I just wanted to cover it to protect it from infection."

Fili sagged with relief at the news, and Dwalin patted him gently on his shoulder, and small smile on his lips. 'He's such a good brother.' Marie thought fondly as she walked in the direction they had given her. The sight of such strong familial love was both encouraging and depressing, as it left her feeling oddly lonely. Did she have siblings, let alone any family at all? The idea of being completely alone in the world was nearly staggering, and it left her with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart. She had been alone when she had woken up in the forest, perhaps she was alone before that.

She pushed the depressing thoughts from her mind as she retrieved the clean cloth from their healer, quietly returning to where Kili sat. He had obediently remained on the rock, seemingly appreciating the opportunity to rest for a moment. He looked up at her as she made her way toward him, smiling as he lifted his hand back up into the air for her. She took his hand again, sitting next to him on the boulder. She cleaned the wound out with some water from a canteen before taking a closer look at the wound. Now that it was clean she could see it looked a little more ragged than she had initially thought, but still not serious. She let a soft sigh of relief escape her as she went to work binding the wound as gently as she could.

Kili's fingers twitched under her touch and her gaze flew to his face, expecting to see pain on his features. "Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no." He interrupted quickly. "No, you're being very gentle, too gentle really. Your touch was tickling me a bit. I'm more used to having Oin, or Thorin tend to any scraps and scratches I get. Their hands are neither soft nor gentle."

Marie laughed softly as she finished wrapping his hand, noticing the difference between their hands. "The fact that my hands are soft is not the only difference there is. Your hands make mine look like a child's! Are all Dwarf hands so large?"

"Yes." He informed her, looking down at their hands as she tied off the binding. "We all have rather stocky builds. Our large hands hold enough strength in them to make us excellent smiths."

Marie looked up at him before letting her gaze drift to the other Dwarves in the company, her question falling from her lips before she thought it may be offensive. "If all Dwarves have such large hands, how do you all create such beautiful and delicate braids?"

Kili burst into sharp laughter, drawing Bifur's attention who was close by. "Sometime, dear, sweet Marie, I'll braid your hair for you to show you."

Marie opened her mouth to respond when Thorin came crashing past them, yelling to the company.

"Something's coming!"

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be out next Sunday!**


	6. Radagast the Brown

**Discalimer: I only own Marie, everything else is not mine...sadly**

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time if this chapter feels odd in any areas, I had a lot of trouble with it! You can only describe people running around in so many ways. ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Radagast the Brown**

Marie started as Thorin ran past them and Kili jumped from his seat on the rock. He grabbed her around a wrist and pulled her along behind him toward the others.

"Stay together!" Gandalf called out. "Hurry now, arm yourselves!"

Kili's gentle hands pushed her behind him as they came to the group and he drew his sword. She turned as Dwalin came to her side, axe drawn and ready. 'Arm yourself. That's what Gandalf said.' Marie thought to herself as she pulled the blade Dwalin had given her from it's leather home. He hadn't had the time to show her how to use it, and she knew by the unfamiliar weight that she had never held a weapon, but it didn't matter. These people had taken care of her and protected her, now she was determined to do the same, even if it killed her.

"Thieves!" A voice cried out ahead of her. Both Dwarves shifted to better shield her from the danger that approached. "Fire! Murder!"

A sled crashed through the trees, causing a few of the Dwarves to jump out of the way before they could be run down. Marie tried to see the rider, but the bolt of arrows on Kili's back blocked her field of vision, and every time she tried to scoot around him for a better view he shifted to cover her.

"Radagast." Gandalf let a sigh of relief pass his lips as he greeted his friend. "It's Radagast the Brown." The rest of the company relaxed as well and Marie could finally move around her protector, although he remained close by, sword drawn.

The man was as tall as Gandalf, and probably as old by the look of him. He had a hat similar to Bofur's perched upon the nest of his hair, a literal nest if the bird feces that ran down near his face was any indication. The clothes he wore blended into the environment around them almost seamlessly, so much so that Marie guessed if he stood still he would look very similar to a tree. He seemed to be troubled though as he told Gandalf of the evil that lurked in the woods and spoke of places that she neither knew by name nor cared. She turned away from the unique man toward his sled, happy to be distracted from the bug that Gandalf was pulling from the man's mouth.

She was happily surprised to see that rabbits, not dogs, pulled the stranger's sleigh. Though larger than most rabbits, they were no less adorable. Each of them hopped around her as she took her time patting each one on the head. The ears of all of them perked simultaneously as an eerie howl went through the air, drawing everyone's attention.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, again nervous, but this time with good reason to be. "Are there wolves out there?"

Bofur moved about, eyeing the woods around them. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

A hulking figure caught Marie's attention on the high boulder behind him and was about to shout out a warning, but the creature was bearing down on her knocking her onto her back before she could make the sound. Marie moved her head just as the creature's sharp teeth bore down on her, narrowly avoiding her face being mauled. It's weight fell heavily upon her as it slumped onto her, forcing the air from her lungs. She looked up at it to see the feathered shaft of an arrow sticking out of it's head. Kili ran over, pushing the creature's body off of her at the same moment that another beast burst into the fight, quickly dispatched by Thorin's sword and Dwalin's axe.

Marie was still reeling from the shock as Kili helped her to sit up, holding onto her shoulders as she got her bearing. He knelt beside her, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? Did it bite you?"

"No." She told him, staggering to her feet with his help. "No, it didn't get me. Thank you for saving me. What are these things?"

"Warg scouts." Thorin grunted out, using his body weight to pull his sword from the dead Warg's head. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Gandalf turned to him. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf bellowed suddenly.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"Hunted..." Thorin turned to look at the company, his eyes falling on Marie and filling with sudden anger. "YOU!" he shouted. Before Marie knew what had happened Thorin was upon her, ripping her from Kili's grip and pushing his sword against her throat. "You lead them here, didn't you?! You're a spy!"

"No!" She pushed the exclamation past the tightness in her throat. "I didn't do anything!"

"Thorin!" Kili shouted, moving foreword to come to her aid. "Stop! It wasn't Marie! I've been watching her this whole time, I haven't let her out of my sight!"

"He's right Thorin, leave her be." Gandalf told him as more animal cries sounded around them. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

Thorin looked into Marie's eyes for a moment more, searching for something that she couldn't discern. Finally he let her go, a slightly chagrined look on his face. Marie could tell without words that he was apologetic and nodded slightly to let him know she had no hard feelings. Kili was once again gripping her by the shoulders, studying her throat for any marks that may have been made by his uncle's weapon. She had no hard feelings toward Thorin, Kili was another matter.

"Watching me?" She spat out at him, ripping her arms from him and stepping away. Had she been some silent prisoner? Had Kili been suspicious of her as well? The wounded look that had crossed his features told her no, but she didn't let the guilty feeling that sprouted from the hurt look he wore stop her. She needed time, time away to think.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said, shifting nervously, looking about for more Wargs.

"We can't!" Ori shouted running over the rise. "We have no ponies. They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off." Radagast spoke up.

"These are Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf brought up. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits... I'd like to see them try"

"Ok, let's go!" Thorin called out.

Marie stopped by Radagast the Brown as he was checking the lines on his sled. She reached out, gently laying a hand on his arm. "Thank you. We can never repay you. I hope you come out of this whole and in one piece."

Radagast looked down at her, giving her a gentle smile. "And I hope the same for you. Don't worry about me, my dear. Now go, swiftly!"

The gentle shove that he gave her sent her off to join the company in what seemed like an endless amount of running. Marie's lungs burned as they moved from rock to rock, and more often than not in circles as Radagast seemed to lead the pack back toward them with every turn.

They stopped for a moment, leaning against one of the boulders to take a moment to breathe. Marie wasn't sure about many things from the years that her mind forgot, but given the ache of her lungs she felt she could safely assume she was not athletic.

Above her she could hear a shuffling and snorting sound and she threw her hand over her mouth to mute the ragged sound of her breathing. The Warg seemed to have caught their scent and was getting closer to the edge of the rocks. It was so close! Any moment now it would find them and draw the rest of the hunting party over to them and they would be outnumbered and doomed.

Thorin must have had the same thoughts as Marie. He cast a glance at Kili, who nodded at his uncle before notching an arrow into his bow. Marie's heart froze as he took a deep breath, cast an apologetic look her way and threw himself out from under the safety of their shelter. He quickly released the arrow, notched another and sent it flying above them as well. The Warg fell down in front of them, howling loudly in pain, the shaft of Kili's arrow sticking out of it's chest. The rider jumped from off of the Warg's back, and Marie received her first glance at an Orc.

The creature looked somewhat like a Troll, although shorter by quite a bit. It had grey skin, rimmed black around it's beady yellow eyes. It's nose looked as if someone had broken it flat against it's face and it had never healed properly. It's teeth were horrible and rotting in it's mouth, sticking out at odd angles. Marie gasped in fear as it came lumbering toward her, sword raised. It was blocked from her view as the Dwarves swarmed onto it, like a swarm of angry bees, slashing and stabbing at it. The Orc's and Warg's death cries were echoing around them...too loudly! Marie backed against the rock face, hands over her ears as she tried to block the horrible sounds out.

Finally, the creatures were both dead and the noises stopped echoing around them, leaving in it's wake a deafening silence. Howls in the distance broke it, alerting the party to the fact that they had been found.

"Move!" Gandalf shouted out. "Run!"

And with that they were off again, running for their lives once more. They crested a hill and had to immediately double back as Wargs were waiting for them, only to find more waiting behind them. Thorin stopped abruptly ahead of her, almost knocking her off of her feet, as he caught sight of more riders ahead of them.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted from behind them.

"We're surrounded!" Fili called to them, backing up to them, swords drawn.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Dori asked. Marie spun around, only now realizing that he was missing.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin growled out, furious.

'No!' Marie thought. 'He wouldn't do that to us. Something must have happened to him!' She moved closer to Thorin as he held his sword high, gripping her own tightly. Kili stood a few meters in front of them, firing arrows into any Warg or Orc that came too close.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted out.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice sounded behind them, She turned just in time to see him disappear into the rocks.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered and all at once everyone headed toward the hidden passage. "Quickly! All of you!" He stood in plain sight, as a beacon, while one by one the men followed Gandalf down the hole.

"Thorin!" Marie cried out a warning as a Warg came charging up behind him. He turned just in time to swing his blade and slice into the creature, killing it instantly. By the time he was finished everyone was down the hole, except for Fili, Thorin, Marie and Kili who was still firing arrows into Orc and Warg alike.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted, Marie could hear desperation in his voice as he called to his youngest nephew. "Run!"

Marie watched, holding her breath, as he turned and ran toward them. Fili, satisfied that his brother was coming, jumped down into the tunnel, holding his arms out to Marie as she leapt after him. He pulled her out of the way just as Kili came sliding in, followed directly by Thorin.

A horn sounded in the air above them, along with the sounds of arrows and battle. Marie looked at Bofur, only to be met with the same questioning look. None of them seemed to know what was going on. Someone pulled on Marie's arm as an Orc came flying into their cavern, rolling to a stop inches from her feet. Gandalf rounded on it, poking it in the face with his staff. It was dead already, an arrow broken off into it's throat. Thorin bent down and tore it from the flesh, examining it with disgust.

"Elves." He sneered, throwing the arrowhead onto the ground.

Marie breathed a deep sigh of relief as she looked around to her friends, eyes resting on Kili she felt the relief fade and her anger return. She didn't want him hurt, and she was still happy he was alive. Even if he only saw her as a prisoner and a threat. He must have seen the change, he gave her a questioning look as he allowed his brother to pat him down asking if he was injured.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin called out ahead of them. Marie turned away from Kili's dark gaze and followed Bofur toward the gruff Dwarf. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur called out, holding Marie by the hand to lead her through.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews! New chapter next week!**


	7. The last Homely House

**Disclaimer: Just checked, and I still don't own anyone other than Marie. **

**A/N: Here is this week's chapter! I hope everyone likes it!**

**Chapter 7: The last Homely House**

Marie stomped after Bofur, fuming silently. She was trying to calm down, but it seemed that the longer she thought about what had happened, the angrier she became.

"You're going to cause a rock slide lass." Bofur called from ahead of her, smiling back at her to show that he meant it as a joke.

"I'm sorry." She looked down, forcing herself to calm her steps.

"Still having angry thoughts toward the lad then?" He asked, pointedly looking Kili's way.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, following his gaze back to the dark haired Dwarf. He was shuffling along behind his brother, head bent, a troubled look on his face.

Bofur chuckled lightly. "No lass, at least not to him. The poor boy doesn't have the knowledge of women to know when he's upset one. I have been wanting to talk with you about what happened though, if you don't mind?" She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "The lad may have stuck his boot in his mouth, but you must realize that he was afraid for your life lass. If Thorin had been left to suspect you as a spy, it would have been the end for you."

Marie felt the blood drain from her face. Bringing a hand up to her throat, where Thorin had pressed his blade against the skin, she remembered the look that she had seen in his eyes. Before Kili had spoken there had been a deep resolve there. He had definitely been ready to do what he thought needed to be done to protect his company and quest. She hadn't realized at the time just how close she had come to death.

"He said the only thing he could think of at the moment to save you." Bofur continued in a soft voice.

Every angry thought fled her mind at once, leaving her with a heavy feeling of guilt. Again someone was looking out for her, and she had reacted before thinking. "I have to go and apologize. Thank you Bofur,"

"You're welcome Marie. Go on and end the lad's misery."

Kili looked down at his feet as he shuffled along, down the long pathway they had found. He was lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to the conversation that his brother was trying to have with him. Images of outraged emerald eyes filled his thoughts instead.

"What have I done?" He blurted out, turning to face his brother.

"What?" Fili asked, confusion dancing across his features.

"Do you know why she's mad at me?!"

"Who? Marie?"

"Yes Marie! She hasn't spoken to me since uncle threatened her. She barely looks my way, and when she does she's obviously angry. You don't think that I had anything to do with uncle's suspicions, do you?"

"No." Fili told him as realization replaced his confused look. "Although you did say that you had been watching her. You sort of made it seem like you were keeping tabs on her so she wouldn't kill us in our sleep."

"What?! I didn't mean that at all! You know Thorin, brother. If I hadn't said something he would have killed her!" His voice rose in pitch and volume by the time he finished, the panic he had felt at the time came rushing back. He could still feel the icy fear in his veins as he remembered the cold steal of his uncle's sword pressed against the delicate flesh of her slender throat.

"I know," Fili's calm voice broke him from the harsh image. "but she doesn't. She doesn't know him like we do. She doesn't even know what we're doing traipsing through the wilderness. Most likely she didn't realize she was in true danger. You should talk to her, apologize."

"Of course!" He agreed. He hadn't meant to offend her, he would make it right. He spun back around to go off ahead to find her, and collided with a small body. He reached out quickly to stop them from crashing to the ground, meeting wide green eyes as he looked down. "Marie! I was just coming to find you. I need to apologize." She opened her mouth to say something in return, but he rushed on, determined to mend things between them. "Wait, let me say what I have to say. I'm sorry that I implied that we had to watch you, it wasn't my intention to offend you. I'm sorry."

Marie shook her head, and he felt his heart fall. He must have angered her far more than even Fili had assumed. "No, Kili. I'm the one who's sorry. I spoke to Bofur and he explained some things about your uncle's...determination. I know that I owe you more than an apology. Thank you for saving my life."

Before he could say anything, she rose up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his cheek, stepping back quickly with a blush creeping up her neck. He felt a ridiculous grin split his face as he nodded slowly, taking a moment before he could speak again. "Apology accepted."

The rest of the trip through the crevice went by quickly as the two made small talk and told each other stories, angers forgotten.

"There's light ahead!" Gloin called out from ahead of them, and with a few more steps they made their way out into the open.

Marie gasped softly next to him, wide-eyed as they took in the scene before them. They stood at the edge of a valley, overlooking a great white city built into the side of the mountain. Waterfalls fell around the city, basking it in a hazy mist. Richly colored leaves blanketed the cliff side, bright leaves peeking through the rooftops.

"It's beautiful." Marie breathed out, taking a step closer.

Kili saw the beauty, but he didn't feel happiness or awe at what he saw. This was an Elf city, he recognized the craftsmanship. Thorin had told him and his brother stories of Elven betrayal and cruelty their entire lives. Tales of the fair race turning their people away after Smaug had lit Erebor aflame from the inside out. Elves had left them and watched as women and children ran blindly to their deaths. No, Kili wasn't happy to be here, and he doubted any of the other Dwarves shared Marie and Bilbo's amazement at the city before them.

Elves were not to be trusted.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf spoke out. "In the common tongue it is known by a different name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo supplied softly, not taking his eyes off of the city before them.

Gandalf nodded. "Here lies the last Homely House East of the Sea."

"This was your plan all along." Thorin spat out. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." The wizard snapped back. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!"

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered."

His uncle stared up at the older man for a moment, before heaving a heavy sigh of defeat before looking away. "Fine, we will go."

"If we are to be successful, this will need to handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm." Gandalf cautioned. "Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

"Fine." Thorin ground out again. "Move out!" He called to the rest of the company, moving down the pathway toward the city.

Kili kept close to Marie on their trek down the mountain, listening silently to her various chatter and sounds of astonishment, although he wasn't fooled by the peace that seemed to hang in the valley. Things could go wrong at any moment where Elves were involved. He kept close watch around them for any signs of danger, a dagger tucked safely up his sleeve, the other hand held out near Marie, ready to pull her to him at the slightest hint of an attack.

The group moved as a single unit, everyone cautious and armed with the exceptions of Marie and Bilbo, through a very disconcerting entryway. Giant, stern looking faces stared down at them as they passed some guardian statues, before coming to a stop in front of a grand staircase leading into the city. A tall dark haired Elf came down the stairs, greeting Gandalf in Elvish.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin. Kili nodded to his uncle slightly, letting him know that he had heard the warning as well. He took a step closer to Marie, guiding her back to the group with a gentle hand around her elbow. She paid him no mind, allowing him to lead her away, as she stared up at the Elf as he spoke to Gandalf.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said to him in Common Speech, his face and tone serious.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf looked surprised. "Where is he?"

A battle horn blared behind them, interrupting the Elf's answer. The group turned toward the sound to find a cavalry of Elven warriors charging down the pathway and through the entryway, heading right to them.

Thorin shouted out orders to the group, followed by the order to close ranks. Kili acted as quickly as he could, pulling Marie into the center of the tightly formed circle of warriors, right next to their frightened looking burglar. He spun back around, sword drawn as he stood between her and the soldiers surrounding them on horseback.

The odds didn't seem to favor them, should violence erupt. While they seemed to be evenly matched in number, and Kili didn't doubt the ability of his company should it come to blows, the Elves did have the height advantage astride their tall stallions.

"Gandalf!" One called out from his mount, the thin crown circling his brow lead Kili to believe that this must be the Lord Elrond that Gandalf had been looking for. Their elderly traveling companion bowed low in front of the man, confirming Kili's suspicions as he called out to him, before speaking quickly in Elvish.

The atmosphere seemed to relax slightly on both sides as the two spoke off to the side. Kili turned to check on Marie, noting her wide eyed gaze that she directed up to one of the still mounted riders, who returned her gaze by staring openly at her. Kili moved to block his view, glaring up until the fair looking creature looked away.

He didn't like having to lean his head back so far to glare up at these people. It was bad enough that they were naturally taller, did they also have to ride such huge animals?! It was wounding for his pride, as a prince in line for the throne to the largest kingdom in all of Middle Earth, to have to look up to meet someone's eyes. He hated it.

Lord Elrond was speaking to his uncle, effectively stealing Kili's attention again. The Elf King mentioned knowing King Thror, though he had never met Thorin. He smiled slightly as his uncle, quite proudly, told Elrond that his grandfather had never so much as mentioned him. A moment of silence was shared between the two before Elrond addressed him and the rest of the party in Elvish. Given the confused look that crossed Thorin's face, Kili wasn't the only one who had no idea what the words meant.

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled out. "Does he offer us insult?!"

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf clarified loudly, to drown out the angry shouts of the Dwarves. All of the insulted grumbling stopped at the mention of food.

As if it had hear the promise of being filled, Marie's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, causing her to blush furiously at the sudden attention from both Elves and Dwarves. Kili looked from Gloin to Throin, eyebrows raised in surprise at the sound. Thinking back he realized that he hadn't had a chance to eat since the mid-day meal the previous day, before the Trolls.

"Well," Gloin spoke out for them. "in that case, lead on."

As they moved into Rivendell Kili grinned down at Marie, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone. "That was so embarrassing!" She whispered to him, once she caught him looking at her.

"It's alright. I'm famished as well, I just have more food stored in me than you do. We'd better get some food into you before you fade away!" He teased, happy when he was rewarded with eye contact and a soft laugh.

The peaceful mood was interrupted as an Elf maiden came up to them, stealing Marie's attention from him.

"Miss," The woman said in greeting. "we have prepared a separate room for you, along with a warm bath. If you'll follow me."

"Thank you, that sounds lovely!" Marie moved away from his side to follow the lady away, making him feel tense. These creatures were not to be trusted, and Marie was too kind and innocent to suspect foul play. He moved to follow, but was stopped by his brother's firm grip on his arm. "I'll see you guys later." Marie called out ahead of him, throwing a carefree smile over her shoulder.

Kili turned to glare at his brother, and was met with an understanding smile. "She'll be fine brother." He told him, pulling Kili away from the corridor Marie had disappeared down. "We'll see you when we eat." Nodding in defeat, Kili followed him. He didn't like this, not at all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter! If anyone finds something wrong with my chapters please don't feel shy about letting me know! All I ask is that you guys correct with kindness. Also, I greatly appreciate it when you guys let me know what you think about the story! **

**Have a good week, next chapter on Sunday!**


	8. The hospitality of Elves

**A/N: I own nothing but Marie...sigh.**

**Sorry it took longer than usual! I've been busy and I was writing a future chapter. When inspiration strikes I don't really like to be distracted by anything.**

**Chapter 8: The hospitality of Elves**

Marie let a deep sigh of relief escape her as she slid under the beautifully warm water, scrubbing the suds from her hair. It was technically her second bath, her first batch of hot water had turned to mud almost instantly. Her kind host had insisted on fresh water being hauled to her room, as soon as she noticed it, along with scented soaps and oils for her hair and skin. Marie had been equally appreciative for both.

She resurfaced feeling clean and fresh, relaxing into the water. It felt amazing to be clean! She couldn't remember being clean, literally. From the moment she had woken up in the woods she always had twigs in her hair, or mud caked into her skin and clothes. The only washing up she had been able to accomplish was when one of the men had heated a bit of water over the open fire for her to wipe her face with. While it was a kindness she greatly appreciated, it was nothing compared to the bliss of a hot bath.

She remained in the tub until the water lost all of its heat, begrudgingly exiting into the slightly cooler air. She had just wrapped a towel around herself when a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" She called out, tightening her covering around herself.

"I've brought you some clothing Miss." She recognized the voice of the Elf maiden who had been helping her and relaxed considerably.

"Come in." She called out, taking a seat on the soft bed as the other woman entered the room.

"We didn't have any clothing that would fit you." The woman said, smiling at her. "Our best seamstress saw it as a personal challenge to create a few things for you." She laid a bundle on the bed next to where Marie sat.

Marie turned to the gift, unwrapping it to look through the contents. The first article of clothing she picked out of the bundle was a pair of tan leggings, which matched nicely with the dark green tunic laying under them. She set the outfit aside as a flash of a silky sea green fabric caught her eye. She gasped as she held the sleek dress up against herself. "It's beautiful." She breathed out as she felt tears of gratitude welling in her eyes. "Please give my thanks to whoever made them."

"I will dear." The kind lady smiled down at her. "I'll leave you to change now."

And with that Marie was left alone in the room, with only herself for company. She took a moment to slide the soft dress over her head, impressed with the fit. While the dress clung attractively to her slim figure it remained modest and tasteful. She slipped on the matching silk slippers she found in the bundle before searching through the rest of its contents. A sturdy pair of leather boots rested on the bed, along with a silver mirror and hairbrush, which she quickly put to use. It took her a few minutes to get all of the tangles out, but she kept at it until her hair felt smooth and tangle free beneath her hands.

The final item was a very warm looking woolen cloak, which she was incredibly grateful for. It would end the arguments that had become a common ritual between her and Kili. Along the way, he would insist she take his cape to stay warm in addition to his blanket, and she would refuse just as adamantly. It took far to long to convince him that she was indeed warm enough with the blanket and fire, regardless of how thin she may be.

Another knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts. She opened it, expecting to find one of the men come to check up on her. Instead she looked up into the face of a stranger. The Elf man bowed deeply in front of her, and she felt compelled to dip into, what she hoped was a curtsy in return.

"My Lady, my name is Aegnor. I have come to ask if you would be interested in taking a walk around the city, a bit of a tour. I've asked the rest of your company, but they refused."

She looked at the Elf for a moment. Long brown hair framed the man's narrow face, pointed ears peaking out of the straight tresses. Wide brown eyes smiled down at her kindly, allowing her appraisal silently.

"Sure." She nodded. "I would love a tour." Truth be told, she found the new place fascinating, as well as the people who inhabited the white city.

"Follow me." He held an arm out to her to take as he guided her away from her room and through the great halls, telling her facts about the architecture and Elvish customs and history, pausing to answer any questions she brought up as they went along.

"May I ask you a question, milady?" He asked as they made their way down another airy hallway, this one overlooking the valley.

"Of course."

"Pardon me for overstepping, but you seem to be very kind and rather fragile..."

"Um...thanks? I guess." Marie wasn't sure where this conversation was headed.

"Neither are bad qualities, I assure you!" He rushed on. "I mean no offense. The things is, neither are traits that I've noticed in Dwarves before. They seem to me to be greedy and stand offish. Yet it seems that this is the company you keep. I guess my question is, why are you travelling with them? They haven't forced you from your home have they?"

Marie wanted to laugh at the very thought of one of the Dwarven men hurting her, or forcing her to do anything, let alone something she didn't want to do. She had to fight with all of them for the ability to pull her own weight as it was! Any chore she did was a result of either a pleading look or a lengthy argument that she managed to win. While Thorin had had his moment, she had seen the regret written on his face even before he had let her go.

But Aegnor's look of pure concern kept the smile off of her face as she answered. "No, I wasn't kidnapped or anything. They actually found me, they've helped me a great deal. I woke up in the forest with no memories and they took me with them. I assure you that they have been nothing but caring and kind to me."

He relaxed a bit, but didn't seem convinced. He held her by her shoulders, turning her to face him fully. "If you decide that you need help, or feel like you are in danger, either while you all are staying here or after you have left, come and find me."

She knew he was serious, she could see it in his eyes, and she wandered again what she had done to earn the kindness of those around her. "So, who has your heart Aegnor?" She found herself asking before she could think to stop herself. "What lucky Elf maiden steals the attention of such a kind being?"

He dropped her shoulders, taking a step away from her in shock. "What?!"

"Someone as kind as you must have every female's attention in all of Rivendell. Who has caught your attentions?"

He let a sharp laugh escape from him before answering. "Yes, I do have a betrothed. We are to be married in just five years time." He looked as if he was about to continue in his descriptions, but a voice called out to him.

"Aegnor? You are needed to prepare the feast."

"I'll be right there." He called out. "My beloved will be at the feast. Since you are so curious I will point her out to you. Until I see you again." He bowed low, excusing himself as he left her at the door to her room.

Kili stood before the large door, waiting for it to be opened. He had given Marie plenty of time, he thought, to rest and relax. After being told multiple times, by various people, to leave her be for a bit he had finally been given permission to go and retrieve her for the meal. He knocked again, calling out for her as nothing happened.

He pushed lightly, surprised when the door swung open easily. "Marie?" He called out, sticking his head into the room.

He looked around the grand room, eyes finding a mound of green fabric huddled onto the bed, breathing softly. He stood in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do. It was a display of very poor manners to enter someone's bedchamber uninvited, and he knew that she was most likely exhausted since their day thus far had been filled with danger and running, and the night before they had been captured by the Trolls. He thought that he should perhaps leave her to get her much needed rest, only to dismiss the choice as her stomach grumbled loudly. They would be relatively safe while they were here, she'd be able to get full nights of sleep.

Deciding that food was a higher priority at that moment in time he stepped into the room and made his way up to the bed, reaching out to rouse her.

"Marie," He called out, shaking her gently by one of her shoulders. "wake up. The food is ready for us." She mumbled something incoherent, rolling away from him, causing him to laugh lightly at her response. "Marie." He called out again in a sing-song voice, nudging her arm again.

She rolled back toward him, her eyes cracking open slightly as she threw a playful glare at him. "Yes?"

"The food is ready for us to eat." He repeated. "I came to retrieve you."

She grumbled again as she got up from the bed. She looked clean and fresh, he noticed. The Elves seemed to have given her new clothes to wear, along with a bath. Her skin was clean and a healthy pink, as if it had been scrubbed vigorously recently, and her hair fell around her shoulders in dark waves, free of any twigs leaves or mud. She looked very comely if he was honest, and he felt a rare appreciation toward their hosts for it.

By the time they arrived at the dining area the others had already been seated. Thorin and Gandalf sat at a grand table wit Lord Elrond, likely discussing some political matters that held little to no interest to Kili. He took a seat at one of the other tables, across from Dwalin, after helping Marie into her seat next to him. At the instruction of Elrond, Elves flitted around them, piling plate after plate before them, all filled with leafy greens, fruits, nuts and mushrooms.

Kili picked at his plate, as unhappy as the others about the lack of any type of meat on the table. Their hosts were most assuredly trying to weaken them with such a light diet, probably to hinder them on their quest.

"You're not eating, aren't you hungry?" Marie asked from beside him, her plate being refilled by one of the servers.

"I'm hungry enough to eat on Oliphant." He grumped, glaring at an Elf who stood nearby. "I just don't like this fairy food."

"Aye lass." Dwalin growled out. "We Dwarves require plenty of meat in order to keep our strength up. For all of their knowledge, you'd think these Elves would know this!" He slammed his giant hands down onto the table, causing Marie to gasp in jump slightly in her seat. The older warrior looked away as Kili threw a glare at him, but said nothing. Clearly his hunger was making him grumpier than usual.

"It may not be meat, but surely it's better than nothing." She said quietly, not lifting her eyes from her plate. "Is there anything here that you do like?" She asked gently, most likely afraid the question would set Dwalin into a fit of rage.

"The mushrooms taste enough like meat to be a suitable substitute." Dwalin ground out, to which Kili nodded in agreement.

Marie's face brightened considerably at the news, smiling at them. "Well then, you both are fortunate to be sitting next to me! I've come to realize that I don't seem to care for them at all. Would you like mine?" Dwalin grunted his acceptance and she spooned half of her mushrooms onto his plate before turning to Kili, offering the rest to him.

"If you're sure..." He wasn't sure how he felt about taking food from her, knowing that she most definitely needed it more than he did. After a brief moment she made the decision for him, scraping the fungi off onto his plate. They ate in silence for a while, eating what they liked and picking through the rest. Marie, at least, seemed to be pleased with both the food and the entertainment as she watched an Elf playing a harp off to the side of the tables. Another played a smaller harp while weaving through the tables. This Elf, Kili noticed with building irritation, seamed to be particularly interested in Marie.

"Does your meal please you, My Lady?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Kili was about to wave the Elf away from her, but didn't have the chance as she looked up, a surprised smile spreading quickly across her face.

"Aegnor!" She called up to the man. "I didn't realize that you were here! I thought that you were working in the kitchens."

Aegnor? He thought, confused by the strange familiarity between the two. Who was this Elf man, and how did they know each other?

"I was," Aegnor answered, paying Kili no mind. "but they decided that I was no longer needed to prepare food. So I came out here to find you and fulfill my promise."

Before Kili could comprehend what the strange man meant, he had leaned down low to whisper into Marie's ear.

He tensed, ready to throw the rude man away from her. To think that an Elf would be so bold as to whisper into a maiden's ear, especially one he had barely met! A Dwarf would never take such liberties with a lady, unless she was one's intended or a close family member. Elves definitely couldn't be trusted. He moved to defend her, but the moment her face came into view he froze to his seat. She didn't look offended, in fact she smiled up at the man before nodding.

"If you'd like, I could meet you after this and we could finish where we left off?" He asked her, not whispering anymore. Kili chocked on the water he had been about to swallow, shooting a shocked look to Dwalin.

"That would be fine." Marie answered. "Just find me when you're ready, I should be in my room."

Kili stared at her as Aegnor nodded and walked away, strumming his harp once more. A feeling that felt suspiciously like jealousy sprang up into the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick. He was sure that it couldn't be jealousy, he had no reason to be jealous, he had no claim to her heart. He cared for her, surely they all did. He knew that there weren't many things that any member of the company would deny her, if they could help it. And she was kind and sweet to him, but she was the same with everyone they met. He was sure that given the time and desire to do so she could charm even Orc and Goblin. His anger at the feminine looking immortal made no sense, but it didn't leave him.

"Kili?" Marie was trying to get his attention, her brows pulled together in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." He snapped at her. Before he could stop himself he added, "Why don't you call your Elf back and chat with him?"

"Aegnor?" She seemed taken aback at his tone, taking a moment to digest what he had said before she answered. "He's busy right now. Besides, I would assume he'd much rather spend time with his betrothed than with me."

"Betrothed?!" He nearly shouted the word.

"Yes, she's the one playing the harp over there. She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

He nodded, absentmindedly, as disgust filled him. "He has a betrothed," He ground out through clenched teeth. "yet he sneaks off to other ladies' bedchambers?!" Would the audacity of the Elves ever end?!

"What?"

"He said that he would meet you later to continue where you two had left off!"

Marie stared at him in shock for a moment, before bursting into, unappreciated, laughter. It took her a moment to catch her breath before she was able to speak again. "Yes, he will be meeting me later. To finish giving me a tour of Rivendell."

It felt as if someone had dumped ice-cold water onto his head, cooling his anger with almost shocking speed. "Tour?"

"Yes tour." She confirmed, her sharp emerald eyes piercing his. "You thought that I was having some sort of torrid affair with an Elf man I had just met today?"

The weight of his accusation crashed into him as he realized he had just called her moral integrity into question. "I'm sorry Marie, please forgive me!" The words felt inadequate, but he could think of nothing else to say. If his uncle or mother ever found out he had questioned a lady's maidenhood...he would face an angry Warg over that any day.

Marie seemed not to take offense as she smiled at him, mirth dancing in the green pools of her eyes. "It's alright. Thinking back to the parts of the conversation that you heard it was a logical assumption."

"Still, I'm very sorry."

"You're forgiven, Don't worry about it, and I'll forget about it as well."

He nodded, turning back to his plate, looking up eventually as Bofur jumped up onto a pedestal and burst into song. It was a pub tune that Kili was barely familiar with, about an inn under a hill, and a fiddle playing cat. The company stomped out the tune, Marie joining in stomping and clapping with a bright smile spread widely across her face. They all cheered loudly as the tune finished, food flying around the room in celebration.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Fili showed up at his side, a hand on one of his shoulders as he addressed them. "We've found a lovely fountain in the courtyard, and we were going to go for a swim. Would you care to join us?"

"You guys go ahead." Marie told them, waving them off as she began wiping potato off the table with her napkin. "I'm going to help clean this mess up before my tour."

Kili was pulled away before he had a chance to say anything, his brother leading his to the pool. He could hear her humming the pub song all the way down the hall.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, and if it's a bit rough around the edges. I haven't been particularly motivated, but I have been inspired again! Kili would be cute in his rash and jealous ways, I would like to think! Next Sunday I'll have another chapter up. Please Review!**


	9. Another wish, another journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, or any Lord of the Rings characters or plot lines.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I thought that, since I skipped a week and this chapter is short, I would upload the next one! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Another wish, another journey**

It was the only explanation she could think of.

After hours upon hours of being interrogated by the police, the media and then some crazy scientists, she figured it out all on her own.

Beth knew where her sister had gone. Middle Earth. Sure, it wasn't a logical explanation, but it was the only one left. She had tried telling everyone, which had gone about as well as one could suppose. No one seemed to want to believe that her sister had been whisked away to another universe, that was fictional, by making a wish on the first star in the sky.

The police had gone over every square inch of the movie theatre parking lot, looking for some evidence that Marie had been disintegrated, or kidnapped, or anything. They had, of course, found nothing. Not a scorch mark on the ground or even tire treads. Everyone had given up hope that she would ever be found.

Beth had given up hope as well, at least at first. She went from one extreme to another, first thinking that she had indeed witnessed her sister's horrible murder and blocked it from her mind, and then wondering if she had ever had an older sister to begin with.

Then it hit her. No matter how ridiculous the idea was, it was the only one that made any sense. The star had granted Marie's wish! And if she knew her sister at all, which she did, she knew exactly what her wish had been. To go to Middle Earth.

Which was why, for the past few weeks, she had been making the same wish every night as soon as she spotted the first star in the twilight. 'Take my to Middle Earth to find Marie, please!' But every night she opened her eyes to find that nothing had changed around her. She was always still standing in her room, or on the street, or at her job.

'This will be the last time I do this.' She thought to herself as the sky began to darken around her. 'If nothing happens, I'll just have to move on. Or try later in life...' The faint twinkle of a star started to blink through the cloudy haze above her as she closed her eyes and made the same wish she had made about a hundred times.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the bright light that had taken Marie. Nothing happened. Even while her eyes were closed the world remained dark, no light shining through the thin skin of her eyelids.

"You should be used to this by now." She told herself out loud, not yet wanting to open her eyes and face the cement and pavement of home. "It's never worked before, I don't know why you thought it would work this time."

"Who are you talking to Miss?" A deep voice almost growled at her suddenly.

Gasping, her eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice. Trees surrounded her as she stood in a forest, a giddy feeling welling up within her. This was not home!

"Miss, are you well?" The voice spoke up again, catching her attention. She looked up to find the tallest man she had ever seen in her life staring down at her. The tallest, and the hairiest. He looked down at her with brown eyes that looked almost too large for his face, which sported a rather impressive beard.

"Where am I?" She asked him. Although he certainly looked intimidating, he seemed kind enough.

"You are bordering The Misty Mountains, near the Carrock. My home is not too far from here."

"The Carrock...then you are..."

**A/N: There you go! I wanted to try from Beth's point of view because, yes, she will join Marie in the story later! It was my first time writting from her P.O.V, and I JUST decided that I will add her after all, so I'm sorry if it's rough... Please review and tell me what you though and if you have any pointers!**


	10. Isildur's blade

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters of Middle Earth. Marie, and Beth now, are the only characters that I attribute to my own imagination.**

**Chapter 10: Isildur's blade**

Marie turned back to her task of wiping the table off as she hummed the merry tune Bofur had been singing. She had watched as the brothers walked down the long hallway toward the fountain. If Kili's slumped shoulders and exaggerated gestures had been any indication, he had most likely told his brother what had happened. She smiled to herself as she went back to wiping the table down, recalling his facial expression when she had explained her tour to him. The look of shock when he had realized that Aegnor wasn't sneaking into her room for a romantic tryst.

She admitted that the accusation had made her angry at first, but the anger had faded quickly at his heartfelt apology. With no knowledge of the circumstances, she could understand how he had come to the conclusion. It had been nothing more than a simple misunderstanding and, while she couldn't be sure if it had been jealousy or simple concern on his part, it at least showed that he cared.

She finished her job as quickly as she could, turning to one of the Elves that were bustling around her. "What should I do next?" She asked her, gesturing at the remaining mess around them.

"There's no need for you to help." The Elf told her quickly, barely sparing her a glance. "You are a guest. We'll clean this up."

"But my friends made a rather large mess. I don't mind helping."

"I'm sure that you don't," The lady told her, although her voice held a tone that made Marie believe that she was becoming quickly annoyed. "just as I am sure we do not require your assistance." She quickly turned and walked away, effectively dismissing Marie.

Marie sighed, looking around her as Elves moved quickly, cleaning food off of everything. She felt a bit useless, now that the snobby Elf lady had dismissed her without so much as a second thought.

"There you are." A voice said from behind her, distracting her from the flurry of activity and her darker thoughts. She turned to Aegnor, relieved to see at least one happy face in the crowd of sullen looking people. "Would you like to finish our tour now?" He asked her, gesturing toward one of the many halls leading away from the dining area.

She cast a final glance at the mess before shrugging up at him. "I guess now is as good a time as any, it seems that I'm not needed here."

He held out an arm for her to take as he lead her down one of the corridors. She knew that the gesture was nothing more than good manners, but she still felt a giggle bubble up in her chest as he lead her along. It escaped in a short burst before she could stop it, causing Aegnor to look at her questioningly.

"It's nothing." She waved a hand his way. "One of the members of my company thought that we were going to meet up for a romantic affair. Don't worry," She hurried on, noticing the look of distressed shock that overtook his features. "I explained everything. He just wanted to make sure that everything was proper. He apologized as soon as I told him about the tour."

Aegnor nodded, looking at her quietly for a moment. "I feel that I should apologize as well."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that I've judged your companions unfairly, and most likely offended you as well. I received quite a few harsh glares from the young Dwarf sitting beside you during the meal, he's quite protective of you if his behavior was any indication. I can see that you are in fact cared for, and will be well taken care of on your journey. Although, my offer still stands, should you ever need it."

"Thank you." She replied, warmth filling her at both his offer and his observation. If Aegnor had noticed it from afar, then perhaps she hadn't been wrong in thinking that Kili cared for her. The thought boosted her mood considerably.

Marie followed her new friend through halls and rooms as he described the various paintings and statues, many of which depicted the Elves of old who were known for their valor in battle or contributions to great art.

She paused in front of a grand statue, noticing Aegnor's name chiseled in Common Speech at its base, although the features etched into the stone were unfamiliar and didn't match her friend's.

"Aegnor," She interrupted quietly, as he tried to explain a painting hanging nearby. "is this you? He doesn't look very much like you."

He looked up at the unmoving face, respectfully. "No, this is not me. This is Lord Aegnor, whom I am named after, the Lady Galadriel's brother. They say that he was most valiant in battle, so much so that he seemed to have fire in his eyes. He fell in love with a human woman, Andreth, but because a law preventing marriage during war times they were never wed. He perished in battle before they had the chance."

"How sad." She gazed up into the still face of the Elf. "Did she ever marry?"

"No." A voice said behind them, causing Marie to jump and spin around to see who had spoken. An Elf woman stood before them, dressed in long flowing robes, a soft white light emanating from within her. Long, almost white, hair framed her delicate face and blue eyes shone down at Marie. She was very beautiful...and intimidating, she thought as the lady's eyes moved from her to the statue. Marie looked between the Elf and the stone man, noticing similarities here and there. "She never married. She died of heartache soon after my brother left us to join those we have lost."

Aegnor bowed deeply beside her, causing her to feel compelled to also drop into a deep curtsy as he addressed the newcomer. "Lady Galadriel, it's a pleasure to see that you are visiting us here in Rivendell."

Galadriel turned from her brother's motionless face to answer them directly. "Yes, a council meeting has been called." Her eyes connected with Marie's, setting her stomach on edge. Galadriel's face looked as if she could be about thirty years old, but her eyes held the wisdom of a person who had lived multiple lifetimes, filled with both happiness and heartbreak. "It would seem our guests have caused some concern amongst a few of the council's members."

White hot anger fla red inside of Marie at the tone that the Elf had used when she had called them "guests". Granted, her company was rowdy, messy and quick to anger toward their hosts, but they were good men! She felt protective of the rag-tag group that had taken her in. Who was this woman, that she thought she could judge them?

'Calm yourself, young one.' Galadriel's voice filled her head, although her mouth never moved.

The new development had the opposite effect on her. Instead of being calmed she felt anger flare harshly as she snapped at the taller woman. "Do not assume that I would remain calm at your urging as you judge my friends. And I would appreciate it if you remained inside your own mind, not in mine!"

Aegnor tensed next to her, shifting slightly in front of Marie to block her from Galadriel's serious gaze, folding into another deep bow as he addressed her. "Forgive her, please, My Lady! I'm sure she meant no disrespect, she is surely just weary from her travels." His voice faded as Galadriel waved him out of the way. Marie brought her eyes up to meet the older woman's gaze, summoning all of her bravery to do so. She was surprised to see an amused twinkle in her gaze.

"You have fire in you that burns brighter than a dragon's, small one. It will no doubt serve you well against the creatures that will block your path. I must go and meet the others. Our paths will cross again, brave Marie." With a nod to her and then Aegnor she turned and walked from the room, leaving them alone once more.

Aegnor sighed deeply and relaxed as Galadriel slipped through the doorway. "You are fortunate she seems to be in a pleasant mood. That could have ended very badly for you."

Their tour continued on as her good mood was returned to her, making their way to yet another room. Marie was instantly drawn to a large painting, depicting a battlefield, taking up most of one of the walls. A man dressed in armor was laying on the ground, a broken sword held tightly up in defense against a shadowed man. The dark man held his own sword high over the defenseless man, death looked certain.

She turned away from the dark scene before her, eyes falling instead on a shattered sword, held up by a statue of an Elf, although Marie could not tell if it was a male or female Elf. Before Aegnor had a chance to stop her, she ran one of her hands over the broken blade, hissing in pain as the ancient metal sliced deeply into her palm.

"Marie!" Aegnor cried out, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her hand toward him. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped you. It's very old, but it's razor sharp. As you seemed to have noticed." He told her as he examined her injury.

"Isildur's sword." She said softly, her eyes still gazing at the blade. She looked up into his confused gaze, before turning back to the painting, injury forgotten. "How do I know that?"

Aegnor said something about her hand needing attention, but she couldn't seem to focus on his words. The picture before her shifted before her eyes, coming to life and drowning out the world around her. The shadow man, Sauron she knew suddenly, brought his hand out to Isildur, reaching out with a bright gold ring shining in the darkness. He lashed out at Sauron in desperation, shock registering on his face as the shard of metal cut through his attacker's fingers, slicing them off. Bright light shown from the stumps, the air filling with a high piercing sound. The light from his wounds turned nearly blinding as it engulfed the evil creature, slamming into Marie's head painfully, causing her to cry out and she squeezed her eyes shut against it.

She opened them after a short moment, and was again in the bright airy room in Rivendell. Aegnor was leaning down in order to be able to look directly into her eyes as he whispered foreign words to her, Elvish words that she couldn't understand. Her head pounded again and she cried out, clutching at her head in an effort to keep it from splitting in two, blood from her hand smeared across her temple and into her hair. Before she could stop herself she was stumbling backwards, her foot sliding out from under her sending her falling toward the floor.

Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed onto Aegnor's arms, hoping that he would be able to steady her until her head would stop spinning. He was unprepared, though, for her slight weight and went crashing down after her, crushing her momentarily between his heavier body and the floor.

The sharp pain passed from her head, leaving only a dull ache where she was sure she had hit the stone beneath her. Aegnor was kneeling above her, her hands still gripped onto his arms. She noticed that one of his sleeves was torn and bloody from where she had grabbed onto his with her injured hand, and somehow, to her embarrassment, her dress had somehow ended up pooled up around her knees.

"Aegnor, I'm so-" She wasn't able to finish her apology before he was violently ripped from above her.

"Get off of her!"

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun! A little cliffhanger! For everyone who is way more knowledgeable in the history of Middle Earth I'm sure that I got things wrong. I know that Andreth didn't die right after Aegnor did, she lived for a long time, I just thought it would be more romantic!**

**Also, just in case I didn't describe it well enough, Marie was having a memory of the movie The Fellowship of the Ring. She wasn't in the battle or anything.**

**Please review! Next chapter next week! **


	11. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, or any of it's characters. Marie and Beth are the only products of my imagination.**

****Nadadith is Khuzdul for little brother.****

**Chapter 11: Misunderstandings**

"Just admit it!" Fili shoved Kili by his shoulder playfully as they walked toward their room, towels hanging around their shoulders to protect their clothing from still damp hair. "You were jealous."

Kili glared at his brother, shoving him back. "No I wasn't. You didn't hear it, or see the way he was acting for that matter! He was all over her, whispering in her ear about meeting her later."

His brother continued to grin at him, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "I may not have been sitting right next to her, but I did witness it from afar. Your reactions, nadadith, clearly conveyed jealousy."

Kili allowed his shoulders to slump slightly in defeat, confused once again by the variety of feelings he had encountered. "I don't know, I just felt so angry! For no reason at all, really. I'm sure that Marie thinks of me as a rough, bulky stinking Dwarf. Nothing more."

Fili's gaze softened as he gripped Kili's shoulder softly, offering comfort. "Well, we took care of the stinking part at least." He teased gently, before giving him a serious look. "I know, Kili, that the ladies at home have been cruel to you. I have not been deaf to the remarks that they thought they were hiding so well. You cannot allow the harsh words of others dictate how you see yourself." His expression changed once again, a look of pure arrogance and pride. "We are, after all, the dashingly handsome nephews of the King of Erebor!" Kili allowed a smile to stretch across his face, standing a bit taller as his brother continued. "Besides, I believe you have caught Marie's attention as much as she has caught yours. It would be hasty and foolish to claim love, but I have noticed quite a few appreciative glances cast your way. I doubt she finds you anything but pleasing." He finished his lengthy speech with a teasing wink and Kili was mortified to feel the heat of a blush creep up into his face.

He was about to respond when a pain filled cry sliced through the air. His heart dropped into his stomach at the sound, his gaze flying to Fili. He wanted to believe that it had been the wind rushing in the hallways, the death cry of some hunted animal, anything but what it sounded like. He could tell by Fili's alarmed look that it was indeed what he had thought it was. That had most definitely been Marie's voice, and she sounded like she was in horrible pain!

They set off down a hallway, toward the noise, running as quickly as they could. Kili could feel his heart pounding in time with his steps as they slammed against the stone floors, every possible scenario of what had caused such a pain filled sound flashed through his mind, each one more unbearable than the last. Another scream ripped through a doorway they had just passed. Kili skidded a bit as he backtracked and rushed through the door, freezing in place as he took in the sight before him.

Marie lay in front of him, sprawled on the stone floor with the skirt of her dress pushed up high, exposing an indecent amount of her leg. She was breathing heavily, hair splayed out around her, some bloodied strands stuck to the side of her face, blood smeared across her temple and cheek.

The Elf, Aegnor, knelt over her, trapping her trembling form within the a cage of arms and legs. One of his tunic sleeves was torn open and bloodied. A bright red trail of fresh blood stood out against the pale skin of Marie's wrist and arm that she was using to clutch at the torn garment.

'No...' Kili thought as he gazed at the worst of his imagined scenarios was played out in front of him. The word echoed dozens of times in the sudden hallow of his head, growing from a hushed whisper into a howling shriek. His vision clouded red as he charged forward, Fili just behind him, desperate to separate attacker and victim.

"Get off of her!" He bellowed as he ripped the scum from above Marie, his fist landing and crashing against his smooth, beardless face, knocking him back onto the floor. Fili stood over the man, prepared to block him from returning to his feet. Aegnor remained still and unmoving, unconscious from the blow.

"Kili, Fili?" Marie gasped from behind him. He turned his attention to her, rushing to her side as she struggled to sit up.

"Marie, what happened? Did he hurt you?" He dreaded the answer. The thought that something had happened was so frightening that he wanted to take the question back, but the desire to comfort her was stronger. To do that he needed answers. He helped her up into a sitting position, one hand supporting her back as he used the other to deftly pull her skirt down to cover her legs again. "Marie." He called out again, gently trying to get her attention. He waited until she was looking into his eyes before he continued. He took the still damp towel from around his shoulders, wiping at her face gently. He couldn't find the source of the blood. " Where are you hurt?"

"My hand." Marie seemed to be in some kind of shock like daze as she looked down at her hand. Kili's gut clenched at the sight of the deep cut running along her palm, fresh blood sluggishly oozing from the wound.

Had this, Aegnor, cut her?! Her injury looked like one that someone received from a dagger or sword. He released a soft groan of despair as he ripped a strip of cloth from his tunic, wrapping her hand as gently as he could. His heart ached as images of what possibly could have happened to sweet, kind Marie flitted through his mind. His hands suddenly felt too large against the sliced flesh, too rough.

"Do not move, filth!" Fili spat out from behind him, followed by a low groan of pain. Marie's eyes shot over to the Elf, what Kili could only assume was fear rushing against her delicate features.

Rage filled him again as he turn ed to face Aegnor. He would make him answer all of his questions, and then he would make this _creature_ pay.

"What have you done?" He asked, the low, calm tone in his voice was surprising, even to his own ears.

"I have done nothing, I swear. I wouldn't hurt her!" The disgusting creature told him as he dared to look toward where Marie still sat. Kili shifted to block his line of sight, a low growl in his throat and fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Lies!" Fili barked at Aegnor. "Tell us, why should I not remove your head from your shoulders for what you have done?" As he asked the question, Fili grabbed a handful of dark hair, pulling Aegnor's head back harshly, one of his hidden daggers suddenly pressing against his throat.

"No!" Marie cried out as she rose to her feet, rushing to Kili's side. He supported her as she swayed into him slightly. "Please, let him go! It was my fault."

"Marie?" He had to force her name out of his suddenly tight throat. What had this beast told her to make her believe it was her fault that she had been attacked? The moment his eyes met hers the question flew from his mind. She looked dazed, frightened and in pain...now was not the time to question her, or expose her to bloodshed. She needed his support and whatever comfort he could provide, along with medical attention.

"Please." She almost begged, clutching onto his arm with her good hand. "I can explain, please let him go."

Kili looked to his brother, silently asking for advice. He didn't want to let this scum free, but the idea of distressing Marie further was unthinkable. Fili looked her up and down. Kili knew what his brother saw, her swaying form, blood stained face and bandaged hand making her look down right pathetic. After a long moment of silence he finally nodded, pulling his blade away from the man's neck as he cast him away roughly.

"Leave." Kili commanded. "Don't let us see your face again if you value your life at all."

Aegnor stood slowly, casting another glance Marie's way before leaving quickly. Marie made a small noise of relief as she sagged against him once again, her legs seemed to be unable to support her weight as she put more of her weight against him. Kili scooped her into his arms before she fell, trying to be as gentle as possible so he wouldn't jar any unseen that he had missed.

"Let's have Oin take a look at you."

"I can walk." She argued weakly, trying to wiggle from his grasp.

He smiled down at her, a sharp pain shooting through his chest at the thought of someone hurting her. He couldn't bear to think of what might have happened if they had been just a few minutes late. "I'm sure you can walk just fine." He told her, trying to push his dark thoughts away. "I just want to help you, you are injured, after all."

Marie brought her bandaged hand up in front of her face, looking at it for a moment before shrugging in defeat as she looked back up at him. "If you're sure."

"I am." He assured her. He wanted to ask what had happened, to know the extent of her injuries, the amount of justice that had to be dispensed. The only thing that stopped him was that he could feel her trembling slightly as the trio made their way down the hall, toward the room that the company had decided to share. She needed their help, his questions could wait.

/

"Please Mr. Baggins!" Kili asked, pushing the steaming cup of tea into his hands. "Just ask her a few questions to make sure she's okay."

"Didn't she already tell you what happened?" Bilbo asked, his voice grumpy.

"She told us that she fell and grabbed onto him, pulling him down on top of her. She did also say that she cut herself on a shard of Isildur's sword."

"You think she's lying?"

"No! Not necessarily... I'm just afraid that she may not feel comfortable telling us if something more serious happened. Hobbits seem to be a gentler folk than us Dwarves, less intimidating. I just thought that if there was something else she might feel more inclined to tell you about it."

Bilbo nodded slowly, turning to look back to where Marie was resting on a bench. Oin had stitched her hand closed and given her an otherwise clean bill of health. "Do you really think that he..." Bilbo trailed off, obviously as uncomfortable with the idea as Kili was.

"I hope not." Kili told him sadly as the smaller man walked off to hand the tea to Marie, taking a seat next to her.

He certainly hoped for her sake that it had been another misunderstanding, that Aegnor hadn't attacked her after all. If he wasn't innocent Kili knew that the company wouldn't be satisfied until the Elf had paid with his life. Attacking a woman was punishable by death in Dwarvish culture. Dwarf women were so rare and well protected that an attack on their virtue was rare. When it did happen punishment was swift, brutal and very public. Dwarves from other settlements all over Middle Earth travelled to witness the executions.

He watched as Marie and Bilbo spoke quietly, noticing the same movements she had made when she had answered his and Fili's questions, head shaking adamantly at something that Bilbo had said. The motions gave him hope, maybe she had told the entire truth after all.

"What?!" A very familiar voice bellowed from near the door.

Thorin had arrived from a meeting he had been attending with Lord Elrond, and apparently Fili had met him at the door and filled him in. Judging by his uncle's clouded face, as he stormed over to Marie, he was already out for Elvish blood.

**A/N: Review please! Thanks to everyone who has given me feedback and reviews, please keep them coming! Next Chapter, next week!**


End file.
